Friendship or Love?
by Kai Yukimura
Summary: My name is Commando, or Camy, this is my story after I left Vault 101 with my best friend named Amata. Of course it isn't easy being out here but what makes it even harder...is my feelings towards my best friend. FLW/Amata
1. Chapter 1: Taking Baby Steps

**Kai: Hey guys! Sooo ya I decided to start this Fallout story. It is going to be short and it is basically starts from when your born and when you leave Vault 101. This is based off Fallout 3. One because, well I never played the other two and I just started Fallout 3 (which I despise right now cause I keep dying XD) I'm not a shooter game person myself. But I love RPG's. I suck at shooters o.o stupid Fire Ant Workers DX. Anyways o.o Yes this is yuri -.- my character is female and I like Amata. So there. Yes I do not know anyone else in the game (cept you know... everyone in Vault 101) So I'm sorry if I offend any of you but ya XD Hope you enjoy. (sorry i'm a newb! FEAR NEWBS!) *runs away screaming***

**My character(Female named Commando): O.O**

**Kai: Ohhh btw. Yes I named my character Commando XD I just thought of fighting and shooting and that popped up. But everyone just calls her Camy for short. Also, I have a baaaaaaad memory so I will screw up on some dialogue, on purpose or mistake XD. This chapter is short because, well they are one years old O.O.**

Chapter 1: Taking Baby Steps

"Baba!" I squeaked as I waddled after my father. It wasn't that hard to keep up with him, but I didn't want to go running off otherwise I might anger him. I was excited to see her best friend, Amata. Daughter of the Overseer of Vault 101. Of course, I wasn't old enough to understand all of this information. I watched as my father turned and looked down at me with a smile.

"Go on now Commando." my father said and gestured to the open door.

I yelped happily and bolted inside. I clapped my hands happily when I saw Amata, she had some black hair growing slowly from her head and golden brown eyes. I was excited and I waddled over to her.

"Amafffa!!" I squeaked, trying to pronounce her name right.

"Taffy!" Amata squeaked back and laughed. Failing at saying my nickname.

We laughed then sat down across from each other, tired of standing and walking all the time. I watched her as she grabbed her stuffed cat and held it up to me.

"Kiffy!" Amata muffled with a smile.

I stared at it in confusion. I knew Amata loved the thing dearly, and it was a very treasured possesion. Her mother gave it to her as a present one day. So I was wondering why Amata was holding it up to me. Amata kind of looked at me with a strong angry pout and yelled.

"Kiffy! Taffy!!!!" then she shoved it into my hands.

I blinked and looked at the stuffed orange cat then looked at her. She had a smile on and a nod and clapped her hands. I blinked then smiled brightly, happy that she was allowing me to play with it. I then got a idea and took my teddy bear that my father gave me, saying it belonged to my mother who passed away. I forced it into Amata's hands. Now she was the one that was confused.

"Teffy Brear! Amaffa!" I squeaked and clapped my hands and laughed happily.

Amata then laughed with me and together we played with our toys. Till our fathers decided to head back to their room. Me and Amata both pouted and cried when our fathers picked us up. I saw my father frown at me but then smile in amusement.

"Don't worry Commando! You'll see Amata again." her father said comfortly.

"Come along Amata. It's time to go." the Overseer said a little less kind though still some comfort.

We looked at each other and waved a goodbye. Watching as we grew further apart as our fathers took us to our room. I was still holding her cat, while she had my teddy bear.


	2. Chapter 2: Growing Up Fast

**Kai: Hey guys! BTW sorry if I have bad grammar/spelling, etc etc. I rush XD These ideas just come in BOOMS. So ya. Sorry XD Hope you still like it though. Now we are in ten year old years. And note.... Butch, Wally and Paul are *insert a bad word here.* BTW guys.... I like reviews o.o...... please?...at least one..... one fan at least XD**

Chapter 2: Growing Up Fast

I stared blankly at the cheering people in front of me, my eyes blinded by the sudden light. My mouth was hanging open and I gaped as my father stood there clapping and saying happy birthday to me. Then the Overseer came over and started talking about how I am old enough to have my own Pip-Boy 3000. Sure I was excited, still shocked at the birthday party though. I mean... what the hell? Damn I'm usually better at seeing these surprises. How the hell did my father manage to pull this off?! Though I already knew that Amata was in on it. I ran a hand through my short dark ginger hair, reaching just above my shoulders, and covering my forehead with its bangs. My blue eyes gazed around then landed on Amata, who I soon walked over to.

"Ahaha Happy Birthday, Camy! We sure surprised you didn't we?" Amata said with a proudful grin.

I was tempted to lie and say I wasn't, but I didn't like lying to Amata. So I shrugged it off and grinned at her.

"You sure did! Thank you for the surprise birthday party!" I said and watched her grin grow bigger at what I said.

"Ha! I knew I surprised you! But your father and Jonas did a lot of the work. I just kind of helped out. Your father was worried that you would find out, but I took care of it." Amata said as she scratched the back of her head. "Hey! Can you guess what I got you?" she said mischievously.

I thought for a moment, long a hard. Nothing came to mind. Damn. I sucked at guessing. I sighed, deciding to give up on the guessing game so I put my hands on my hips and looked at Amata.

"I honestly don't have a clue." I stated honestly as I watched her grin again, happily.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to guess! Well I got you your favorite comic book hero. Yup, Grognak the Barbarian number fourteen with no missing pages. I found it with my father's things. I guess we were all ten once." she said as she smiled.

I grinned and nodded. "Ya but sometimes it is hard to believe."

Amata smiled then pushed me away. "Now go on and enjoy your party! Don't you just stand there and stare at me! Mingle!" she laughed then went off to talk to everyone and thank them for coming to my party.

I watched her for a moment, a part of me saying that I would of rather stared at her then go talk to everyone else. Especially Butch... the bastard. I grumbled at the thought then watched as Paul walked over to me.

"Hey Paul..." I grumbled out forcibly. He was one of Butch's 'friends' and he bullied me along with Butch and Wally. I expected a smart remark but he said something surprisingly.

"Um... hey Camy... Great party. I hope you don't take anything I say seriously... I'm only teasing. Anyways, Happy Birthday, I better get back to 'you-know-who." Paul said, a bit nervously as he turned and went back to his friends. Soon, Butch was making smart remarks about how Paul and me were now best friends or now dating or some stupid shit like that.

Boys, I swear. Well, mostly those guys. At least one of them was at least a little nice, for a second. I decided to go over and talk with Amata's dad, the Overseer.

"Hi sir." I said as politely as I could.

"Well hello Camy. You know that Amata sure put in a lot of work for this party. All by herself to. She must really care about you, don't see why though." he mumbled the last part a bit.

I raised my eyebrow but shook it off. "Ya she did great with this party! Did you help at all?" I asked, knowing that Amata's father never really participated in fatherly ordeals.

"I only helped a little, but my vault priorities come first. Amata knows that very well and she can handle herself. Anyways, go have some now." the Overseer said and he took another sip of his drink.

I forced myself to scowl at him, I never liked this guy. Ever. He is such a jerk. Not like my father, but he was Amata's father so I tried to behave. I decided to go and talk with Old Lady Palmer. I walked over to her and smiled.

"Hi Old Lady Palmer! How are you doing?" I asked politely, already knowing that she wasn't going to give me that much of a present.

"Oh hello deary. My, my, my look how much you have grown. Already ten years old, my does time fly. Oh! Hear me ramble on, I expect your waiting for your present now aren't you?" the elder said with a sweet kind smile.

I shook my head and smiled. "No you don't have to get me anything Old Lady Palmer. Honest." I said but she simply shook her head and snorted.

"Nonsense! Everyone at ten wants a present. My, I remember when I turned ten years old. It was a pleasant day, such a happy time. There was more Vault 101 people, but now most have just grown old. Oh look at me ramble again, here take this." the old lady said then handed me a sweetroll.

I took it then examined it. I smiled and nodded my head a bit. "Thank you Old Lady Palmer!" I said gratefully.

She smiled at me. "Don't mention it Camy. Now go run along, and happy birthday."

I nodded then turned and walked away, just a few steps before I saw Andy attempt to cut my cake. I heard Amata yell at him and tried to make him stop but it was too late. The cake was utterly destroyed. I really wasn't that mad, though someone else was.

"Awe man! That stupid robot destroyed the cake and I'm hungry! Hey bug-breath, give me that sweetroll that Old Lady Palmer gave you." demanded Butch, sounding like he was above me.

I felt my eyebrow twitch in annoyance. Oh I so wanted to knock his block off, so very very bad, but my father was right behind me and this was my birthday party. So I guess I should attempt to be nice.

"How about we share? Half and half that's fair right?" I suggested, attempting a forced smile on my face.

"Lets share." Butch said in a mocking girly voice. "What are you, five? Just give me that sweetroll." he demanded.

That was pretty much when I snapped. My smile turned into a scowl as I glared at the idiotic and asshole of a kid. "Oh go fuck off, asshole." I snarled with a hmph.

Butch's eyes narrowed and he stood up and growled angrily. "Don't you dare talk to me that way, punk! I'll show you!" he yelled then he punched me across my left cheek.

I clenched my teeth and ducked under his next punch and was about to slug him in the nose till Officer Gomez interrupted.

"Hey! Break it up you two! Butch! You should be ashamed of yourself....hitting a girl!" scolded the officer, angrily.

I rubbed my injured cheek with a huff. Then turned my head as Amata walked over to me. "Are you alright Camy? What did that jerk try to do now?!" she growled in annoyance and frustration.

I grumbled a bit. "He tried to take my present that I got from Old Lady Palmer. He's lucky that Officer Gomez interrupted or that bastard would be sorry." I mumbled in anger and watched her make a amused grin.

"Sure you would Camy. That is exactly what I was thinking." Amata said in amusement and a small smile on her lips.

I snorted at the slight sarcasm in the voice but blinked when she pressed a ice-pack against my injured cheek.

"Now try to enjoy yourself, and keep out of trouble." Amata scolded then walked away to talk to the guests.

I mumbled as I held the ice-pack for a moment. Then I went and spoke with Officer Gomez who was now sitting at the counter nearest to the door towards the reactor. "Hey Officer Gomez." I greeted with a smile.

"Hey, Happy Birthday kiddo. So what was that all about with Butch?" the older man asked curiously, but something told me that he already knew that Butch started it.

"Butch tried to steal my sweetroll that I got from Old Lady Palmer." I answered truthfully and watched as Officer Gomez's face grow angry and stood up.

"I knew that he started it. That boy's been nothing but trouble since the day he was born." the man said then he soon went over to Butch and started scolding the sarcastic little shit.

I decided to ignore them and talk to my father.

"Hello Honey." I heard my father say. "So what was all that about with Butch? You okay?" he asked.

"Ya I'm fine dad. I can handle Butch and the rest of those bullies." I grinned giving a thumbs up.

My father smiled at me. "Good. You can't let bullies push you around, otherwise they will never quit." he said then he heard the intercom go off and he stood up and went to go answer it.

I watched him and looked at Stanley. "Hi Stanley!" I say with a smile and Stanley turned his head to look at me.

"Hi! Happy Birthday!" he said with a smile.

"Were you the one who tweaked up my Pip-Boy?" I asked with a curious gaze.

"Well, in fact, I did. Thanks for noticing and glad your so excited about it." Stanley grinned.

I smiled then blinked when I heard my father call and soon I ran over to him. I heard him say that Jonas called and him and my dad were cooking up another surprise. Great. He told me to go to the reactor and meet up with Jonas. I smiled as he walked out of the party room, but before I can bolt to the reactor, I ran into Beatrice.

"Well hello there. All grown up now I see, ten years old." she said with a smile, basically talking to me like I was five. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and nod and put a smile on.

"Ah I remember when you were born. I bet you want your present now don't you?" she asked and again, I nodded. She then handed me a poem.

"I wrote a poem for you, I hope you like it." Beatrice said then went off to mingle.

I blinked then raced off to the reactor.

~Later~

I yawned as I sat on my bed in my red pajama's. After getting my BB gun, which I was really surprised at, I went and asked the Overseer and my dad if Amata could stay the night. My father was fine with it, but it took a ton to convince Amata's father. He was so stubborn. What did he think I would do? Kill her in her sleep?! I snorted at the thought and watched as Amata brushed her hair, wearing black pajama's.

"That was a great party!" Amata exclaimed and looked a me with a questioning gaze. "Did you enjoy yourself? Despite Butch and his friends being jerks?"

I smiled and nodded. "Of course! I can't just let them ruin my day now can I?" I laughed and watched her as she smiled brightly then watched her yawn. It must of taken all her energy just to set this all up.

"You should get some rest." I suggested as I lay in my bed, under the covers, watching her.

"Ya...um... Camy?" Amata said unsure of something.

I blinked in curiosity. She normally wasn't unsure of anything that often. Usually only when it was important. So I wondered what was on my friends mind. "What is it?" I asked curiously sparkling in my blue eyes.

"Well...." Amata started as she shuffled around a bit. "Do you mind if I sleep with you? You know... just once...." she said quietly, embarressed that she even asking this on her best friends birthday.

I blinked but I sighed and nodded. Knowing that, even if Amata was strong, still enjoyed some cuddles. A habit she got when she was a baby by her mother who often hugged and slept with her. Though, she died when Amata was only two years old. Amata doesn't remember her like I don't remember my mother, but the feeling was still there. When Amata saw me nod, she crawled into bed with me and closed her eyes comfortingly, hugging me around the waist. I felt a small blush cross my cheeks but quickly shook it off.

"Goodnight....Camy....Happy...Birthday..." Amata whispered as she soon fell asleep peacefully.

I blinked again but I smiled warmly, resting my head on top of hers. "Goodnight.... Amata..." I whispered.

"We'll always be together, right?" I heard her ask and I mumbled my answer before I drifted to a deep sleep.

"Always....."


	3. Chapter 3: Future Impact

**Kai: Hey guys! Now we are in the the 16 year old part of life! Yay! Taking the G.O.A.T tests! I always thought that was a weird name XD I kinda chuckled at it when I saw it. Yay I got one review! :D Even if it was 'Nice Start' but I know at least SOMEONE is interested XD *happily dances***

**Commando: -.- *smacks her***

**Kai: OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW DX**

Chapter 3: Future Imperfect

I forced to keep my eyes open as my father shined that stupid tool in my eyes. Today, is the G.O.A.T examine, and I was determined not to take the dumb thing. I really was against it, I don't really see the point of it.

"Well as far as I can tell, you're a perfectly healthy sixteen year old girl... So yes you have to go to class to take your G.O.A.T exam!" her father exclaimed with sterness but still held amusement in his gaze. "Go on, now. You've got a G.O.A.T to take."

"If you say so dad." I groaned and muttered under my breath.

"Hey, it's not my call. Those are the rules. You're sixteen now, so this year you take the G.O.A.T. Come on. It's not so bad. Everyone has to take it. You'll do just fine." my father explained but I still gave him a look of unhappiness. Not at all liking this.

"But I'm sick. Really" I said and pretended to cough badly, hoping that I might be able to fool my own father. Of course, it wasn't meant to be.

"No, your not. Really." my father said firmly. "When I started studying medicine, one of the first things I learned was how to spot a kid playing sick to get out of taking a test." my father exclaimed and I mumbled in disapproval. "You'll do just fine. It's not so bad. Everyone has to take it when their sixteen. I had to, you have to, and so does everyone else. And most everyone makes it through without a scratch."

I sighed, knowing my father was going to make me go and take the stupid test, even weither I liked it or not. Trying to stall, I decided to ask about the G.O.A.T exam.

"Anything I need to know about the G.O.A.T.?" I asked trying to look as innocent as possible.

"The Generalized Occupational Aptitude Test. G.O.A.T.! Everyone here in the Vault takes it when they're sixteen. Helps to figure out what sort of job you'll have in Vault 101 when you get a bit older. So, pay attention and try not to fall asleep. You know what the Overseer says: 'We're born in the Vault. We die in the Vault. Each is tested to determine their abilities, that they may work for the betterment of all Vault residents.' Sound familiar?" my father explained accuretly.

I nodded slowly but something stuck in my mind. Do we have to die in the Vault? What was up there in the world? Is it really as dangerous as they say? "Do we have to die in the Vault? Can't we ever leave?" I asked my father with curiousity sparkling in my blue eyes.

My father didn't even pause as he answered my question. "That's not the way it works. And it won't do to go around asking questions like that. Especially not around the Overseer. I want to tell you something now. It's important so listen closely: this place, this Vault... it's not perfect, I know. But it is your home. You're safe here. Stay on the Overseer's good side, and you always will be. You understand? You need to appreciate all you have. Because what's up there, on the outside, that's not the life I want for you, and it's not what your mother wanted for you, either." my father expained, saddening a bit at the mention of my mother.

I grew even more curious. "Is it true, Dad? Was everyone born in the Vault?" I asked.

"That's what the Overseer says, isn't it? He's not about to let anyone else in, so I guess that's how it'll have to be. You're here now, and it's a hell of a lot better than being up there. All your mother and I ever wanted was for you to be safe, and your safe here." my father explained with a slight sigh, his arm crossed as he looked at me.

But is it the life I want? I knew my father just wanted me safe but... life in the Vault is like putting a bird in a cage. There is no freedom, no way to spread its wings and fly freely. Is that really a life? I sighed at the thought, but then I thought of my mother. Didn't she think of these things too?

"Can we talk about, you know..... mom?" I asked in wonder as my eyes gazed at my father.

I watched as my father's face turned a bit sadden at the thought. "Your mother, she..... she was beautiful. But.... beyond the beauty you've seen. There's just so much those old photos can ever show. And she was passionate. About life, about love. But most of all, most of all she was passionate about you. When she became pregnant, it was the happiest I have ever seen her. Ahhhh....... she had great things in mind for you..... And so! Time for you to stop stalling and get to class! Please, Camy, please take these achievement tests seriously. The last thing I need is your mother's ghost haunting me because her only child became a garbage burner." my father said with slight amusement as I groaned.

At least I was able to stall for awhile. The only good news was that Amata would be there. She might be able to reassure me better then my father.

"Oh alright.... bye Dad." I said as I stood up from the chair I was sitting on.

"Take care, Camy. Now, get out of here. And good luck." my father said then stood and walked away.

I sighed deeply as I walked out of the room, passed Jonas who mentioned he came to see my old man, then I headed towards my class with my hands in my pockets. Glancing up at the cieling I wondered, maybe I would be able to go up there one day. Explore and spread my arms for once in my life. I smiled at the thought but something poked in the back of my mind. I wouldn't be able to see any of my friends if I did leave. Sure, I wouldn't mind if I never saw Butch, Wally, or Paul but everyone else was different. I would miss my father, Jonas, Stanley, Andy, Officer Gomez, Beatrice, and everyone else. Especially Amata.... I could never bring her in so much trouble with her own father. So much danger. Amata was not one with combat like I was. If I failed to protect her.... what would I do? No... I couldn't bring her with me. I would have to leave her here if I went. My heart ached at the thought then I heard her voice just up ahead.

"Leave me alone Butch!" I heard Amata yell and instantly, I felt my anger rising sky high.

I stomped foreword and I saw Butch and his gang surrounding Amata. Butch leaning against the wall while Paul and Wally stood on either side of Amata. Blocking her way. I growled as I watched the three pick on Amata. The three morons had been thinking of names for their little gang since I was ten and they had finally decided on 'Tunnel Snakes.' What kind of name is that?! Paul won't shut up about how 'Tunnel Snakes' rule. Most likely they are picking on Amata because she is the Overseer's daughter. I snarled like a wolf when I heard Butch talk.

"What's the matter? Daddy's girl gonna cry?" Butch sneered and snickered.

I felt a dark aura of doom cover my body, my eyes flash dangerously as I stomped over, passing Paul to get to Butch. I could feel Paul jump a bit at my sudden approuch though my focus was the gang leader.

"Butch..." I growled dangerously.

"Hey, look. It's smart mouth. Afraid I ain't got time for your fancy words right now. So beat it." Butch said as he looked at me, looking as bossy as every.

I tried to keep my temper. Really tried, Amata always said that I should try not to lose it. One time I had beat the crap out of Butch when I was thirteen, going berserk when he pushed Amata. She said that I was really scary so I always tried to keep my temper, so I wouldn't scare her. Of course, with this idiot, it was hard.

"What's going on here?" I said dangerously with eyes narrowed. Ignoring Amata's slightly nervous gaze.

Butch snorted and said cockidly, "None of your buisness, kid. Get outta here before you get hurt. If you mess with the Tunnel Snakes, you're asking for it. Got me?" he said in warning. But I simply rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Leave her alone, or you'll answer to me." I said with a dangerous tone. Like a predator ready to make a kill.

"And who are you? Her girlfriend? Ha!" Butch answered with laughter. I blinked a bit and could feel blood rush to my cheeks, wiether that was out of anger or at Butch's girlfriend comment, I wasn't sure. I knew I was fucking mad though.

"Keep talking like that, girl, and we'll send you back to your daddy with a few broken bones for him to fix." Butch said threatenly and laughed a bit.

That was when I lost it. I gritted my teeth, clenched my hands into fists and put them in front of me. In a fighting stance, ready to knock this idiot's block off.

"That's it, Butch. You and me. Right now." I said angrily and I heard Amata gasp a bit at my tone and what I just said.

"You've got to be kidding me. Come on Tunnel Snakes, this twerp needs another lesson." Butch said, calling his gang into order and launch into a attack.

I quickly took a few steps back as the three men came after me. I heard Amata say, 'Leave her alone, Butch!' or 'Stop it!' or 'Fighting doesn't resolve anything' and some other things. I dodged a few punchs but I felt Butch punch me in the cheek, Paul punching my side but I punched Wally before he punched me. I punched the three of them in the face then ducked and tripped them. Kicking them in the stomach. They got up and punched me in the chest, but I punched them rapidly in the head, blood splattering everywhere in the halls. Again, I got socked in the cheek and shoulder but with a strong blow to the face, Butch feel to the ground. I heard Butch call off the attack as he slowly stood up panting a bit. I panted a bit too.

"Okay, okay. You win. We'll leave the little girl alone! Your not worth our time, anyway. C'mon Tunnel Snakes! Let's move!" Butch said then walked passed me with Paul and Wally. They chatted about something as I walked over to my worried friend.

Amata smiled at me a bit. "Thanks for getting rid of them. Assholes. I don't know why they won't leave me alone. Just because my father's the Overseer, I guess. Idiots." she said with a sigh and rolled her eyes in annoyance then looked at my bleeding cheek and shoulder. "Are you okay, Camy? Should we go back to your father and have him check up on those injuries? I seem to always get you into trouble."

I shrugged and shook my head as I grinned in reassurence. "Nah, I'm fine. I'm just glad your alright. Those assholes never seem to leave either of us alone. For one god damn day I swear." I growled but smiled as Amata giggled a bit.

"You have such a temper. But I guess I can't blame you for losing it on them. They've been idiots since the day they were born. Well you ready for the test?" Amata asked and grinned as I let out a loud groan.

"Oh come on Camy! It won't be so bad! And if you would quit falling asleep in class you might not feel so bad." Amata teased and I glared at her playfully.

"I can't help it if class is so boring! Geez Amata, I don't know how you enjoy this crap." I grumbled as I crossed my arms.

"Maybe because some of it is interesting crap." Amata chuckled as I scowled.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever Amata." I said then winced when I felt a piece of cloth rub along my injured left cheek. I glanced at her and watched her as she rubbed her white hankerchief against my bloody injury. "Amata, you'll stain your hankerchief." I scolded as I tried not to flinch away.

"What are you my mom? Geez if you didn't act like a over protective dog and get yourself into fights then I wouldn't have to do this now would I?" Amata said with a fake angry pout as she continued to treat my injury.

I grumbled a bit at what she said. "You know you wanted to kick his ass as much as I did." I accused with a mutter.

"Ya. Doesn't mean I will." Amata grinned.

"Or can." I smirked then laughed as she launched a death glare at me and pulled her hankerchief away.

"Well fine then! Get yourself in trouble! See if I care!" Amata exclaimed with a huff as she turned away.

I smiled and snickered a bit. "Oh I'm just teasing Amata! Don't be mad!" I said with laughter in my eyes.

I blinked in shock as she turned back to me and leaned upward and kissed my injured cheek. Then she pulled away as she looked at my dumbstrucked face.

"I know. Your lucky your my bestest friend." Amata grinned then disappeared into the classroom.

I stared after her, in complete shock. Slowly, reaching up and touching my cheek with my left hand. Was that just a kiss? Nah... it's probably only a friendly peck or a get well kiss. Amata had this thing about how kisses make pain go away. She learned that from what her mother once said, my father repeating it to her. At first, I thought it was all bullshit, I didn't tell that to Amata though. Right now though, I couldn't feel any pain. Just bliss. I softly smiled then jumped a bit when Mr. Brotch yelled at me to get my ass in class. I sighed and did what I was told, walking into the classroom to take the stupid G.O.A.T. exam. At least it did one good thing for me. I got a peck on the cheek by Amata for coming to take the exam. Wait..... what the hell am I saying?!


	4. Chapter 4: Escape!

**Kai: Hey guys! Well this actually was going to be the last chapter (because I got stuck after leaving the Vault -.- stupid Fire Ants) but a reviewer pointed something out to me! About if Amata will travel with Camy. That sounds like a awesome idea but I have no idea what happens after the Vault o.o. I met that little boy that wants you to go... somewhere and that lady that gives you money after you promise to keep it safe but that's it. I would have to make up a lot of stuff O.O but that is probably okay since, well it is fanfiction XD I don't know. **

**Commando: Idiot**

**Kai: Meanie!**

Chapter 4: Escape!

I mumbled in my dream. Everything was dark, so very dark, I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face! A distant voice called out to me, begging me for something. I strained my hears to listen but I couldn't. I didn't want to wake up, I wanted to keep dreaming. Keep dreaming sweet dreams. I then saw Amata, walking away from me, leaving me behind. I called out to her but she did not turn. She just kept walking away, as if I wasn't here. I screamed her name again and ran after her but I was just running in the same place. When her form was barely visible she turned towards me. Saying something.

"....ake up.... Come on, wake up!" came a shout in my ear and I jolted awake, sleepily as I looked and saw Amata hovering over me. She was shaking my body, desperatly trying to get me up. Her eyes wide with fear and her hands sweaty.

I yawned, too tired to notice. Damn.... Fucking nightmare I had. I looked at Amata with tired eyes.

"Come on, you've got to wake up!" Amata said desperately but I didn't notice.

I yawned as I looked at her. "How weird... I was just dreaming about you." I said, too tired to notice what I was saying. Watching her face twist in disgust.

"Ewww gross! Quit joking around! This is serious!" Amata said angrily as she looked at me in the eyes. "My father's men are looking for you. They've already killed Jonas. You've got to get out of here!"

I finally was able to wake up, a little hurt at her gross comment but I shrugged it off. I sat up in my bed then stood up. Stretched out my arms then scratched the back of my head. I looked at her with curiosity and now with worry as I notice her serious scared expression. And I was furious about Jonas.

"What?! Jonas is dead?! What the hell is going on?!" I screamed as I woke up and stared at her with wide eyes. My heart seeming to stop then pound against my chest.

"It's your dad. He's left the Vault! My father thinks Jonas helped him escape. So he had his men..." Amata paused a bit at the thought. Then took a breath and continued. "My God, they killed him... They just beat him, and beat him, and wouldn't stop..." Amata said, sounding a bit like she was about to break in tears at the mere thought.

I looked at her worriedly, afraid even saying a mere word would shatter this fragile glass. But I had to know, even if I had to push at Amata's emotions.

"Oh my God.... Are you okay?" I asked, real concern sparkling in my blue eyes. Watching my friend rub her eyes to clear them.

"Yeah. Don't worry about me. I'm just sorry you had to find out like this. I know Jonas was your friend. But we've got to go, now. My father's men will be here any minute!" Amata said urgently at me, grabbing onto both of my shoulders.

I blinked at her then I took a deep breath. "My Dad can't have left. The door is sealed shut." I tried to reason, mostly to myself.

"Not anymore, apparently. But... Are you honestly telling me you had no idea your dad was leaving? He really didn't tell you?" Amata asked me, looking at me with curious brown eyes.

I looked sadly at her. Heart hurting a bit at the fact that my father didn't even mention it to me. "No, I had no idea he was planning to leaving." I answered quietly.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I'm sure he had his reasons. Maybe Jonas was supposed to explain everything to you? But it doesn't matter! I can help you escape. I have my own plan!" Amata announced with confidence, and begging me to trust her.

I looked at her with curiosity. "Escape the Vault? How?" I asked.

"Listen. There's a secret tunnel that leads directly from my father's office to the exit. You'll have to hack the computer in his office to open it. Use these to get into his office. That's how I always get in." Amata said, handing me ten bobby pins.

I took them and put them in my pocket and looked at her with a grin. "Sounds like a good plan. Let's get out of here!" I said confidently, trusting Amata no matter what.

Amata smiled and nodded. "Great. Here, take this pistol I stole from my father just in case you run into any trouble." she said and pulled out a pistol and offered it to me.

I looked at it for a moment then looked at her. I then shook my head and pushed it back towards her. "No, you take it. You'll need it more then me. I'll be fine on my own with just my hands." I grinned.

Amata rolled her eyes and sighed. "Well... alright. I guess it will help me with some of those Radroaches. Alright, let's get out of her! I'll try to meet you at the Vault door if I can but don't wait for me. Good luck." Amata said, looking at me for one last moment then running off somewhere.

I sighed then grabbed everything I had in the room. I then saw the same stuffed cat that belonged to Amata's. I had always forgotten to give it to her. I looked around then grabbed the stuffed animal and put it into my bag. Grabbing some medicine, and my baseball bat, then took off out of the room and down the halls. I spotted Officer Kendall who was about to come after me, till a bunch of Radroaches jumped at him. I thought I should run passed him but I needed some armor and weapons. I silently prayed for forgiveness as I took my baseball bat and started wailing on the man. I beat him and beat him, along hitting some Radroaches. When the man lay still, I took his clothes and his weapon, grabbed some Radroach meat and then continued on. I jumped a bit when I heard someone come running, I whirled around and saw Butch screaming at me about something.

"You've got to help me! My mom's trapped in there with the Radroaches!" Butch screamed, begging for me to help his mother.

I could almost laugh at the irony of it all. Holy crap I wanted to laugh in his face and rub it all in and crush his pride.

"Butch asking for help... Oh if only you knew what 'irony' meant." I grinned with a amused chuckle.

Butch snorted a bit. "Yeah, I'm asking you. So what. Look, I'm sorry for the way I've always treated you. You know I never meant any of it, right? But it's my mom. You can't leave her in there with the Radroaches." he said while pointing out that it was his wasn't his mom's fault.

I rolled my eyes. Yes, indeed I could leave his mom behind. Geez, but she didn't do anything to me, other than give birth to this stupid bastard.

"All right, I'll help. But I'm doing this for your mom, not for you." I stated firmly and watched as Butch nodded in agreement.

"Sure. I don't care why. Just get her out of there!" Butch answered panicky.

I grumbled as I put on Officer Kendall's helmet then went inside through the ladies room and into Butch's home, going into where all the commotion was. I heard his mother yell out for the Radroaches to stop. I growled at the three bugs and then slammed my baseball bat against the three Radroaches a couple of times. They soon stopped moving under my beat down. I watched as Butch's mom ran out of the room, while he ran in yelling happily at me about something.

"We did it! My mom's gonna be okay! You're the best friend I've ever had, man!" Butch said happily while I rolled my eyes. I did all the work asshole.

"Hey, it isn't much, but I want you to have my Tunnel Snakes jacket. Go ahead, take it." Butch said as he took off his jacket and handed it to me.

I watched as Butch went out after his mom. I stared at the stupid jacket for a moment then just shoved it into my bag. Great, I have been made a official member as a Tunnel Snake. Oh am I ever so happy. Not. I rolled my eyes then went back into the hallway and continued my main objective. Escaping. I went into the room where I held my tenth birthday and saw some Radroaches crawling all over Grandma Taylor. I snorted then beat the Radroaches to death with my bat then took Grandma Taylor's things since she was already dead. There was no time to mourn for her, I had to get out of her. I continued on and went up a flight of stairs. I then saw Andy and Stanley fighting off some Radroaches, Andy busily flame throwing them. I jumped a bit when Officer Gomez ran right in front of me. I sure didn't want to kill him, but if I have too....

"You're lucky it was me that found you. The others won't be so forgiving. I don't know what your up to and I don't want to know. Just clear out of here and I'll pretend I never saw you." Officer Gomez explained, motioning me to get out of here.

I smiled in relief and nodded. "Thanks, Officer Gomez. I always liked you." I said and he shook his head sadly.

"It's a real shame it's come to this. I can't believe what they did to Jonas... Officer Mack was just out of control... But your a good kid. You didn't do anything to deserve this. Go find your dad, if you can." Officer Gomez said then ran away.

I watched him go and ran to the door. When I got to the next room, I saw two people. A guy and a girl, one was named Tom and the other Mary. I heard them talk about my father and something about escaping, and all of a sudden Tom ran right into the hall, Mary running after him telling him to stop. Before I could run after them, I heard gun shots. I stared in horror but I shook it off and ran into the hall and started shooting at the two officers in front of me. I shot on in the arm, forcing him to drop his gun then I shot him in head. While the other one was distracted, I ran foreword and hit him in the back of head. I looked at the four bodies around me and quickly collected all the gear. I then continued my trek up the stairs. Killing Radroaches and collecting the meat. I then came to a locker room, with a guard and some Radroaches. The guard had already killed the Radroaches and was heading toward me. I was too quick though, I dodged his attack and hit him upside the head with my baseball bat.

After knocking the poor man down, I contiued running. That was when I heard Amata's voice.

"I told you, I don't know anything!" I heard Amata yell as I reached a room, and peeked through the window. I saw Amata sitting in a chair, Officer Mack and the Overseer watching her carefully.

"Be reasonable, Amata. Officer Mack might enjoy this, but I don't. Just tell us to find your friend, so we can talk to her." the Overseer said, trying to reason with Amata.

I growled and charged into the room. "Amata! Get out of here!" I ordered and watched as Amata stared at me in shock then quickly run out.

I hissed as Officer Mack came after me, hitting a baton against my shoulder. I slammed my baseball bat against his legs, kicking him in the stomach to knock him down. I knew Officer Mack had a temper, I had to kill him or I would be killed. So I hit him across the head several times till he stopped moving. I saw the Overseer, trapped in the corner and went over to him with a defensive stance.

"I hope your here to turn yourself in, young lady. You're already in enough trouble as it is. Don't make it worse for yourself.

"Just give me the keys to your office then your password. Then I'll be going." I demanded with a icy cold tone.

The Overseer looked at me in amusement. "Oh, is that all? Is there anything else I can get you while you're here? You'll get nothing from me. I'll die before I see the safety of the Vault compromised again." he said.

I snorted. "I'll escape without your help, then. I'm not the one who started killing people." I growled, still angry about Jonas. Oh I so wanted to blow this assholes head off, but Amata would never forgive me if I did.

"Save your sanctimony. The world is a dangerous place and I make no apologies for doing whatever it takes to keep the Vault safe. Guards! Help me!" the Overseer yelled.

I rolled my eyes, ignoring his calls of distress for the guards. I looked around the room, taking everything I found in the lockers. I then ran back out into the hall then down it. I paused when I saw Jonas. I looked down at him sadly then knelt down and took everything he had, noticing a recording from my father but I decided to listen to it later. I then went to Amata's room to see if she was there, and she was. I smiled, happy that she was alright.

Amata smiled brightly at me, seeing I was okay. "Thank you! I told you my father wasn't himself. I don't know what he might have done if you hadn't come along." she said, still holding her smile.

I grinned giving a thumbs up. "Anytime Amata." I said with a nod.

"You'd better get out of here. I'll try to meet you at the vault door. If I don't make it... good luck." Amata said, pausing when she mentioned she might not make it.

I blinked and smiled. "You will." I assured then I took off in the other direction.

I stared at the computer then quickly typed on it. Knowing the password was Amata, obviously. I deciphered the code and the door opened. I went down the stairs and ran along the underground tunnel. Killing a few Radroaches along the way. I opened the metal door in my way and went to the next metal door, pressing the button next to it to open it up. I continued on running through the next door and spotted the vault door. I looked around for a switch then I spotted a large metal control panel. Guessing that must be it, I ran to it and looked at all the different buttons. Deciding to go and pull the lever, I pulled it and heard a big rumble. Watching as the vault door was opening. I then saw Amata come running and stop next to me when I stood in front of the pathway towards the door.

"You did it! You opened the door! My God, I almost didn't believe it was possible." Amata said excitedly, amazement sparkling in her brown orbs.

I smiled gently at her. "What can I say? When I say I'm going to do something. I do it! But I couldn't have done it without you." I laughed and Amata chuckled a bit.

"Your right. I should never doubt you! And remember.. your the one who practically got all the way here without a scratch! I got captured by my own father." Amata chuckled then grew serious. "Anyways... you need to get out of here! Before the guards come for you!" she said desperately.

I looked at the exit then to her. I needed to go, but something was holding me back. I needed to save my life, but it felt like it would be empty if I left. What was wrong with me? No, I knew why. This is what I was afraid of. I would have to leave Amata behind me. I might never see her again, and... it really hurt. My chest really hurt. Damn it! What the hells should I do?!

"Camy? What are you doing?! Hurry up and go!" Amata said desperatly pushing me a bit towards the exit.

I still stood there still. I couldn't move. I looked at her eyes sadly. What should I do?

**Kai: Okay guys! Time for a vote! PLEASE PLEASE participate! Those fans that actually this this story! Pick A or B.**

**A - Should I have Amata come with Camy? Joining her on a adventure with lots of fluff and maybe drama, which means I would have to write more chapters that are totally made up because I have no idea what happens after this?**

**B - Should I have Amata stay behind like she does in the game? Then I finish this story? **

**Kai: Please vote ^-^ we are waiting.**

**Commando: *waves a bit***


	5. Chapter 5: The World Outside

**Kai: Hey guys! Well... it seems people actually want me to continue... o.o... holy crap.. *dances from the reviews***

**Commando: *stares at her* o.o Warning to everyone. This girl psycho.**

**Kai: Shut up Camy DX**

**Commando: No you shut up! You created me! **

**Kai: Your my alter ego so you go back in the hole DX**

**Commando: Then put me there you daydreaming moron -.-**

**Kai: Why are you mean to me!? DX Anyways O.O I'm glad that people want me to continue! BTW... I have a hard time looking up information for games o.o I hate cheating.... even if I'm stuck for hours on end DX BUT for this I'm pretty much just going to make everything up, meat Dogmeat (which I heard about from other fanfics) and figure out how the hell did Camy's dad die.**

**Commando: What the hell?! He dies?!**

**Kai: Oh shut up Camy! Your on the game you should know this!**

**Commando: How the hell am I suppose to know if you don't finish the damn game?!**

**Kai: -.- Anyway.... What I don't have to kill those damn ants?! DX I just keep bumping into them (cause I'm lost and I keep trying to find a doctor cause my legs keep getting broken -.- stupid thousands of raiders in the elementary school) BAHH DX Next time I see a ant.. I'm just going to run. Omg and those Ghouls move so fricken fast DX I mean.. what the hell they just pop up behind me! *runs in circles***

**Commando: o.o... *holds up sign that says 'help me'***

Chapter 5: The World Outside

"Camy! What are you doing?! Get out of here!" Amata yelled at me trying to shove me towards the direction, but I was stronger and just stood there.

I wasn't exactly sure what I was doing. I knew I just didn't want to lose Amata, I think I would rather die. Then that dream came to me, Amata leaving me behind. Was this it? Was I suppose to leave her? No, I just couldn't. I'm being selfish in wishing she would come with me. Selfish. If I brought her, she would just be in danger, at least here she could be safe from harm. Yet, the words just tumbled out of my mouth like nothing.

"Come with me, Amata." I said quietly, my voice confident.

Amata stared at me for a long moment, eyes wide in shock. She wrapped her arms around herself protectively and she thought for a moment. Then she softly shook her head.

"It's tempting but... my place is here. This is where I belong and I'm the only one who can stop my father." Amata said sadly looking at me.

My blue eyes looked sadly at her and I walked closer to her till we were just a few inches apart. I wrapped my armed around her and pulled her into a tight hug. I heared Amata gasp in surprise and try to wiggle away from my grasp but I was too strong.

"Camy! Let go! You have to go!" Amata yelled struggling under my grasp, though it was no use.

I only hugged her tighter, burying my face into her neck. I felt torn, I can't die here without finding my father but I couldn't leave Amata. It hurt. So very much. I felt my body shook uncontrollable, as if my body was a unstable wreck. I felt Amata try to move her head to look at my face. I shook my head.

"I can't.... not without you. I don't think I can live without you. So... if that's the case.. I'll die here." I whispered in her ear and felt her shiver under my chilling voice.

I felt Amata try and push against my chest, trying to get me off but I refused to let go. Never will I let her go, like I did my father. I won't lose her too. Even if I might regret this all later. I heard Amata sigh and felt her arms snake around my waist, returning my tight hug.

".....Camy... I can't leave my father... I love him.... If you stay here you'll end up dead. I don't want that. Your my best friend." Amata said quietly, trying to convince me to go without her.

I simply shook me head. "Your my best friend too.. I can't leave you just like that. I'm sorry." I answered just as quiet, my breathing hitched a bit and shaky.

I felt Amata sigh again in thought. After a few moments, that felt like eternity, my heart beating hard against my chest, she answered me.

"....Okay... I'll come with you." Amata said with a shaky voice. Hesitant at her answer.

I felt myself brighten and I finally let her go. Holding her shoulders with my hands and looking her in the eyes with sparkling crystal blue eyes.

"Are you sure?" I asked and she slowly nodded.

"Ya.... I hate how you convince me on everything so easily." Amata grumbled and I laughed at that but stopped when I heard footsteps.

"Let's go!" I said, taking her hand in mine tightly then running through the large Vault door.

Amata yelped in surprise but she grasped my hand in return and tried to keep up with my fleeing form. We ran through the dark tunnel till we reached a wooden door, light seeping through the small holes it had. I stared at it for a moment then looked at Amata. She looked a bit scared, grasping my hand tighter in hers. I pulled her hand, forcing her closer to me and she blinked and looked up at me. Seeing my smiling face, she relaxed and took a deep breath. I nodded and slowly opened the door, flinching away at the bright light that stung my eyes. When our eyes adjusted, we walked out into the open then went to a good view point so we can look everything over. It was a wasteland, old run down buildings and roads cracked. The sun beating down on the burning soil and the wind wisping by, the only thing that could be heard.

Amata stared as she looked around. "Wow.... It's not at all like I imagined..." she said with amazement.

I stared also. This was what the world was like? It was like a ghost town, a world full of nothing. It was different though, and so full of adventure and even excitement. I shook my head. No, there was no time for that. I had to find clues about where my father went.

"Ya... come on we better keep moving." I said to her and watched her nod.

I walked down the rugged path that led to the town below. Amata walked beside me, looking around and examining everything around her. My eyes scanned the area, this land was so big. I looked at the houses that were destroyed and in ruins, and I occasionaly would check through all the mailbox's. Finding some bombs and other items. I felt Amata's grasp grow tighter and I looked at her. She seemed to getting a bit more nervous. I smiled, trying to be optimistic.

"Don't worry Amata. We'll be fine." I said determinly and watched as Amata sighed.

"Ya but we don't know what is out here. Could be anything like.... AHHHHH!" Amata then screamed and basically tackled hugged me, wrapping her arms around my waist tightly. Burying her head in my chest.

I blushed a bit at the sudden contact and then looked at her confused. I looked around for anything then saw a metal thing fly towards us. I got into a defensive stance, wrapping my left arm around Amata's waist protectively. But the metal flying orb just floated past us, totally ignoring us. I blinked then stood up straight again, then just watched it as it flew around back and forth over and over again. I slightly grinned amusement as I looked down seeing that Amata was basically trying to hide in me.

"It's okay Amata. It's harmless." I said comfortly, patting her back.

Amata hesitantly pulled herself away from me slightly and looked at the flying metal orb. Watching it carefully. Seeing that it wasn't attacking us, she sighed softly while I busted up laughing. She glared at me while I laughed and clenched her teeth.

"It's not funny, Camy!" Amata yelled at me as she glared up at my laughing face.

I continued to chuckle and cracked my eyes open and looked down at her. "I can't help it. Just the way you screamed..." I said as I continued to chuckle.

Amata huffed and shoved me away and crossed her arms. I stumbled backwards then stood up straight, but I still couldn't hold my chuckles of laughter. Amata scowled at me.

"Would you quit laughing! Can't you be mature and serious for once in your life?!" Amata yelled angrily as she frowned at my laughing form.

I grinned and shook my head as I shrugged. "I guess not. What fun is it if I'm always serious? Besides your not always Ms. Mature either, Ahhh Maaa Taaaa." I said cutely, which only made Amata red in the face and punch my arm.

"J-Just shut up!" Amata said as her face flushed and she crossed her arms.

I grinned and ruffled her hair like she was a child then continued down the abandoned street without her. Amata growled then her eyes widened when she saw my retreating form then quickly ran after me.

"Hey! Don't you dare go wandering off without me!" Amata demanded as she caught up and walked beside me.

I grinned softly in amusement. "Of course, dear. I'm sorry I'm being such a bad bad girl. Why not scold me more oh dear master?" I said teasingly as I blew in her ear and she huffed at me and rubbed her ear.

"Quit joking around! Your such a pervert!" Amata grumbled as she glared at me.

I smiled. "But you feel better right?" I asked and I watched her blink a bit.

Amata suddenly realized where they were. "Oh... ya..." she said then smiled. "Thanks. Sorry for being such a scardy cat." she said and I waved it off.

"No problem." I said then I halted when I saw a elementary school.

"Hmm I wonder what is in there?" I asked myself curiously, ignoring Amata's scolding gaze.

"I don't think it's a good idea to go in there, Camy. We don't know anything here." Amata warned and I simply shrugged.

"Ya but we should find out, right? Besides there might be a clue on where my dad went." I said and Amata sighed.

"Why would he be here?" asked Amata.

I shrugged. "Don't know." I answered then stopped when I heard something.

"And another thing, if your going to go wandering off just because your curious well then...." Amata ranted till I covered her mouth with my left hand, wrapping my right arm around her waist and pulling her closer.

"Shh! I hear something." I whispered in her ear and she nodded and looked around for anything.

I scanned the area carefully. Listening for any sound or any movement. I heard something coming from on the second floor of the school building and I immediately pulled Amata tighter to me and jumped out of the way of a gunshot. I growled as I pulled out my pistol and shot at a dark skinned man I spotted from the second floor of the building. I hit him in the shoulder and could hear him scream in pain. I snorted then glared as more men surrounded us from all sides. Just great, Raiders.


	6. Chapter 6: Ah Crap!

**Kai: Hey guys! OMFG I KEEP DYING BY STUPID PEOPLE DX **

**Commando: She means people like scavengers. And those guard people.**

**Kai: I find this scavenger with a pile of dead bodies I think then he starts shooting at me and I almost kill him till he head shots me DX WTH!!!? Then the second time I got surrounded by two guys and a dog -.- EVIL! Well I made it to that.... umm gas station I think it's called? I don't know I went left from the vault XD But I found a bed :D Oh so happy bed! ^-^ Then my arm got blown off by a baby robot bomb -.- stupid curiosity.**

**Commando: Hey. I'm the one that suffers here.**

**Kai: Yesh yesh you do -.- I hate leveling O.O WHYYY DX WHY DO YOU TORTURE ME RPG GAMES?!**

**Commando: Well why do you play them?**

**Kai: Cause I love stories DX Anyways O.O Enough with my game update and me being a loser at Fallout XD Ashlyn is a pretty name O.O Much better than Commando.**

**Commando: I'm standing right here ya know.**

**Kai: Ya but you don't exist XD And I created you! MWHAHAHA And do not worry people who want to a love scene! I have a plan! A evil devious plan!!! BWHAHAHA**

**Commando: -.-**

Chapter 6: Ah Crap!

I glared at the Raiders around us, having my gun out and was ready to blow off all these jackasses heads off. I watched as the tall dark skinned man with short black hair and dark brown eyes walked closer, a smirk crossing his lips. My guess was that he was the ring leader. Wow, this kind of reminded me about Butch and the Tunnel Snakes. Of course, this was way more dangerous. I growled as the leader stepped closer then stopped just a few feet from us.

"Well well what do we have here? A couple of girls wandering around in the Wastelands? How odd. Yet maybe all of us are pretty lucky." the man said with a grin, nodding to us and the other raiders chuckled in agreement. Looking us over with lustful eyes.

Amata stood behind me, looking around with wide eyes. I still held my defensive stance, my hair slightly rising in anger.

"Who wants to have a little fun with these girls?" the leader said as his grin grew bigger and their was a loud cheer.

"I'll take the red head! Look at that hot body man! She would be great to fuck!" one man said and some agreed.

"Ya but I bet she won't scream that much. I'll take the smaller one. She might let out a beautiful terrified scream." laughed another.

I snarled dangerously at the comments. I swear if they get any closer to me or Amata, I'll rip their favorite organ off. The leader grinned and waved his hand, motioning his men to be silent then looked over to us and his wandering eyes scanned us.

"Remember boys.... Boss get's first dibs. On both." the leader smirked and heard some groans of dissaproval but he silenced them with a wave. "Don't worry. I'll let you all watch. Right here and now." he said and then the men cheered for some of the excitement.

I growled and I heard Amata whisper in my ear. "Camy.... I don't like this.... How are we going to get out of this?" she asked fearfully, and in disgust at the vulgar of the men.

I huffed, looking around. We couldn't take them all of these guys with just the two of us. There was at least five guys, including the boss. I grumbled as I examined everything, then I saw a hill that had a school playground and a slope that went down, not too far away. Then a large broken bridge. I then decided that we would have to make a run for it. Or at least find some cover so I can blow these assholes heads off. Okay, I just need to get me and Amata to that slope. How was I going to do that against five guys without getting Amata hurt? Well I guess I would have to do it the old fashion way.

"Don't worry Amata. I got a plan. Just stay close and don't say anything dumb." I ordered with a slight grin at her glare then I smiled brightly, and walked over to the man flirtatiously.

Amata stared as I placed my hands on his chest, my eyes bright.

"Well well, aren't you a handsome strong man...." I said, my voice filled with fake lust and need.

The men whistled as I stroked the boss's cheek lovenly. Some howling like a pack of horny dogs and others just drooling over themselves.

The boss grinned as he looked at me with lust. "Well well. Guess I don't even need to try." he grinned, enjoying my caressing hands and my body pressing against his.

Amata was standing there dumbstruck. The men now totally ignoring her. I glanced at her then at the slope, urging her to go now. Amata blinked then looked towards the slope then smiled and nodded. Slowly making her way towards it, the raiders ignoring her now. When someone did try to look, I grabbed the zipper of my jumpsuit that was at me neck, then slowly and teasingly started to unzip it. If it was possible, I think I saw more drool bubble out of the raiders mouth and some rub their legs together in excitement. The boss was grinning like a mad man, feeling my breasts press up against his muscular chest. I watched carefully as Amata made it over the slope then poked her head out to watch me. Seeing that she was a safe distance away. I smiled happily up at the man.

"So, do you want this?" I asked as I pulled the zipper further down and the men nodded their heads in anticipation.

"Do you really want it?" I asked teasingly and watched as the boss nodded his head rapidly.

"Hell ya baby!" yelled the boss with excitement bubbling up from his toes to his head.

I smirked. "Alright then." I said then I swiftly pulled out a gun and shot him right in the face.

Everyone was too shocked to react immediately as I bolted away, the boss falling to the ground, his bloody from his injury. The raiders finally snapped out of the shock then screamed angrily at their fallen leader.

"She tricked us! Get that bitch!" yelled one of the raiders then led the charge after the two girls.

"Time to run." I said to Amata, grabbing her hand and bolting. Climbing down the rocks, making sure we didn't fall and crash our heads into one of the sharp rocks.

I turned a bit and pointed my gun at the raiders and shot at them. Hitting one guy in the shoulder and another in the leg. I heard them scream in agony as I dragged Amata through the Wastelands. Heading toward the broken bridge. I yelled a bit when I felt a gunshot go through my right shoulder but I shook the pain off and kept going. Amata looked more worried though.

"Camy!" Amata screamed, between heavy breaths.

"I'm fine." I answered then shot at the guys again. This time shooting one in the head, and I kept shooting one in the chest. There was only two raiders left, and they soon grew tired of chasing us. Too wounded from my rampaging bullet shots to go on.

We under the bridge then halted when a Vicious dog stopped us. I growled taking out my Police Baton then blocked the dogs attack, as it snapped its ferocious jaws onto the weapon. I growled and kicked the dog away then hit the dog hard against the skull. The dog yelped loudly but snarled and bit onto my left leg. I hissed in pain trying to shake the damn dog off as I hit the thing with my baton. Amata's eyes grew wide then she quickly kicked the dog in the gut, making it let go of my leg. I then ended it by slamming the baton into the dogs throat. I panted a bit and winced at the pain in my arm and leg and Amata looked worriedly at me.

"Are you okay Camy?!" she said in concern and I nodded.

"Ya. I'll be fine. Come on lets keep moving. We don't want those guys to suddenly catch up to us." I said then limped foreword, after grabbing some of the dog meat.

Amata walked beside me. "You shouldn't be walking though. Here let me help you." she said then took my left arm and wrapped it around her neck, then wrapped her right arm around my waist and pulled me closer. Supporting my injured leg.

"You don't have to." I stated though she just shook her head.

"Well your my friend! And I know your just so stubborn you would walk if your leg got shot off." Amata stated with a huff and I laughed a bit.

"I guess your right." I said as we walked along, the vast Wastelands wide and the sun beating down against our bodies.

I clenched my teeth as we walked along, Amata supporting my body. Sweat streaking down my face from the intense heat, same with Amata as she struggled to support me. I then glanced around at some Mole Rats and some large bugs. My eyes narrowed at them unhappily and defensively. This place was just full of creatures. I mumbled as we walked along, then I pulled out my pistol once again and aimed it at a Mole Rat who was in the way. Then swiftly started shooting the large creature, hitting it in the shoulder and flank. It screamed then bolted towards us, but I shot it in the head and it fell to the ground. We went over to it and collected some meat from it then continued on, following a broken road. We then saw a little camp, I think. I heard crying, so I pulled away from Amata and walked over to a baby carriage.

"Camy I don't think you should..." Amata warned but I had already gone of to take a look.

I saw a strange robotic baby crying in the carriage. I stared curiously till I heard a beeping like sound being covered up by the crying sound. My eyes widened then I shoved Amata away and the robotic baby blew up. I screamed loudly as I felt my left arm flood with pain, now hanging limp.

"Camy!" Amata said as she quickly stood up and ran over to me, looking at my bleeding arm.

I hissed and cursed under my breath. "Shit!" I yelled out as I held my arm with my good hand.

Amata looked worriedly at me then looked and saw a small tent. She pulled me closer to her and led me towards it. "Come on Camy! This way, hang in there." she said comfortingly as she let my body lean into hers for support. Inside the tent was a few chests and a mattress. I flinched a bit at my wounds, watching the sun slowly sink and try to disappear over the horizon. Amata forced me to lie down on the mattress and I looked up at her disapprovingly.

She looked at me with a scolding look. "You need to rest." she said firmly.

"No I don't." I replied stubbornly.

"Yes you do! You just blew your own arm off!" Amata exclaimed as she looked down at me as she sat down beside the mattress.

"Hey! How was I suppose to know that someone just happened to set a baby bomb there?!" I said as I looked at her.

"Well you can let your curiosity go for once and quit snooping about like that." Amata said and watched me snort and look away.

"Just get some sleep." Amata said then took out some medicine we had in our bag, then started treating my injuries.

I winced a bit and clenched my teeth at the pain, but I let her continue. I wouldn't be any good if I was this severely injured and I needed to be able to fight for myself and for Amata. I felt Amata finish then I looked up at her. She stared out of the tent intently, waiting to see if anything came charging inside to eat us or something. She looked worn out though, it had been a long day. First, she watched how Jonas died, finds out her dad is a maniac, then helps me escape, then basically gets dragged out here with me and leaves the only home she knew, then gets attacked by raiders, and now was taking care of me. Just great.

"You need some sleep to." I said and Amata shook her head, her eyes drooping with exhaustion.

"No... I need to stay awake and keep watch." she said determinedly.

I sighed then grabbed her arm with my good hand and pulled her to me then wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her closer. I heard her gasp in surprise then turn her body around so she was facing me.

"Camy!" she yelled, making my ears ring.

"We'll be fine." I said confidently. "Just sleep."

"No.. I have.... to... watch... out... for...." she stuttered as her eyes closed from the warmth of my body heat. Falling asleep slowly, even if she tried to stay awake.

"Don't worry... I'm here to protect you." I whispered in her ear soothingly and I felt her breathing soften in sleep.

I smiled and closed my eyes also, comfortable. Even after a long day like this, I was just happy Amata was with me.


	7. Chapter 7: Oh Hell No

**Kai: Hey guys! I really have nothing to say o.o**

**Commando: It's a miracle.**

**Kai: Camy... your a jerk.**

**Commando: Whatever. Stop blowing me up then.**

**Kai: Shut up DX Quit dying.**

**Commando: Quit failing at shooting people while controlling my body.**

**Kai: ............ I hate you dX**

**Commando: I loathe you.**

**Kai: Good to know XD BTW this is pretty much where... well I make up everything o.o I still can't find Megaton DX DAMN YOU! Soooo I'm just seriously going to make up stuff. Including when we meet Dogmeat and how Camy's dad died DX I can't bring myself to do it! I just can't!**

Chapter 7: Oh Hell No

"Camy what the hell are you doing?!" Amata screamed as she stared at me climbing up a very large rock. Of course, I woke up before my best friend. I might be a heavy sleeper but... that was a bit harder with her so close to me. I mean seriously?! Who can sleep when someone is sleeping with you and she is so cuddled up against your body?! If anyone says they can... they are either married or they are seriously lying. I would go with lying. I shivered at the thought. Oh god, when I woke up to see Amata so comfortable and innocent against me, my arms wrapped protectively around her, I..... aw shit. What the fuck is wrong with me?! She's my best friend. Who is a **girl**! And I happen to be a** girl**! I must be on a hormone streak or something. Ya that's it, I just happen to be really horny and Amata just happens to be there. Ya that is defiantly what is going on. Oh what the hell am I saying?! I'm just digging myself a deeper hole and embarrassing myself!

After I managed to get away from Amata's grasp, who had wrapped her arms around my waist very tightly, I decided to go stretch and clear my mind. That did a lot of good, even after killing some of those Mole Rats, it didn't help. So I decided to climb up a rock to get a better view of everything. That was when Amata just happened to wake up and walk out and see me. Now here we are, me too stubborn to climb back down and Amata currently yelling at me.

"Camy! Your still recovering your arm and leg! You shouldn't go climbing up high rocks like this! Get back down here! Are you even listening to me?" Amata yelled up at me as she stared at my form.

I glanced back at her then continued to climb up. My injuries were healing pretty well after a nice nap like that. The sun was high in the sky and beating down against my body, and in this jumpsuit, it was hotter then being trapped in a oven. I breathed heavily as I managed to climb to the top then stood and looked around for anything worth my time. I then saw a very large city, okay it was a ruined large city but it was still a city in a far off distance. I grinned then looked down at Amata who was impatiently tapping her foot then glared up at me when she spotted me.

"Damn it Camy! I swear when I get a hold of you I'll----" Amata started but I quickly interrupted her.

"Amata! I see a city! Maybe my father went there!" I said excitedly, wanting to find my father as soon as possible.

Amata blinked in shock then I saw a small smile come to her lips. "Really? Then we better get moving before any of those Raiders or other creatures come along to kill us." she said but then frowned as she noticed once again that I was still on top of the high rock. Watching me as I was preparing to just jump down.

"Camy! Don't you even think about it!" Amata exclaimed loudly at me. "If you jump from that height, you'll break your leg! Again! Remember the last time you tried jumping off high stuff?" she said, referring to the time I had climbed up one of the climbing poles in gym class and had simply jumped from the very top. Okay, my leg was in a cast for a week or so, but I recovered at least.

"Oh come on Amata! Quit being such a worry wart." I grinned at her glare of warning.

"Camy...." Amata said slowly, deadly threatening and a glare that could send shivers down any ones spines.

I sighed then waved my arms in defense at the glare. "Alright alright! I'll take the careful and **slower** way down. If it makes you happy." I exclaimed and watched her smile in victory. I grinned in amusement then I slowly made my way down the rock, careful not to lose my footing. When I reached the bottom, I grinned at Amata.

"Told ya I would be fine." I said triumphantly. While she rolled her eyes at me.

"One day Camy, I swear you won't be so cocky at something. Now come on! Let's get going to that town. I hate being out here." Amata said glaring at the heated sun and the creatures that roamed about. Sweat streaking her pretty face.

I grinned and nodded. "Alright!" I said then walked beside her towards West, where I saw the city.

I felt her fingers lace with mine, gripping my hand tightly for comfort. I blinked but I didn't bother to look down at my right hand to figure out what had a hold of my hand. I gently clasped mine around Amata's warm hand. Even if today was extremely hot, I didn't mind holding her hand. As we walked through the deserted Wasteland, I thought to myself as my mind drifted into several thoughts. Some about my father, some about the Vault and all that resided there, what was ahead of us, and most of all Amata. Still I wonder if I made the right decision in bringing her, if I had made any mistake back when they were at those raiders.... well I would maybe have to watch her die or... or.... oh god.

It disgusted me just thinking about those filthy vermin touching Amata. I would have to come back up from hell just to kick all their asses. No one is aloud to touch her but me! Why did I say that? Why the fuck did I say that?! I'm losing my god damn mind in this heat aren't I? Just going completely insane! Of course someone other then me can touch her.... someone who I fit worthwhile that is. It had to be someone that Amata really loved though. I can't stop her in doing what she wants. One day she will fall in love with a man, marry the idiot, then.... then... GRAH! I growled lowly under my breath, my hands shaking in hatred so much that Amata was staring at me with worry.

"Camy? Camy what's wrong?" Amata asked soothenly, her voice like a soothing bell that calmed even the most wild of beasts. Which happened to be me right now.

I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Amata and felt heat rise up to my cheeks in embarrassment. "Um.. no nothing at all!" I exclaimed in denial as I whipped my head so it faced foreword, avoiding looking at her.

Amata stared at me curiously and in wonder. Most likely wondering why the hell I was acting so strange. "Camy...." she started till they both were at the entrance of the city.

"Oh look were here." I stated then quickly walked into the city. It had large buildings but quite a few had been cut in half it seemed, the streets lay broken like the rest of the roads and the windows were broken badly.

There didn't seem to be a living soul here. As we walked along the streets, examining the surroundings. It smelled like raw sewage and rotting meat mixed in with three month old dirty sweaty socks. I almost turned green from the stench but I kept strong as I walked on. Amata did happen to turn green and looked ready to vomit.

"Ugh... I never knew a place could smell so bad." Amata muttered under her breath, trying her best not to breath in the stench and taste it in her mouth. "Do you think there are any people here?" she asked me as we walked along.

"It's possible. Bet they're zombies by now with this stench though." I said as my blue crystal eyes scanned the area for any sign of danger. I heard Amata hold her breath at what I said and I grinned. "Geez Amata I was just joking." I laughed and I felt her pinch my arm and I yelped like a injured puppy that just got scolded. "Amata! That hurt!" I yelled but she simply huffed at me, letting go of my hand and going on ahead of me.

"That's what you get, jerk." Amata said as she walked ahead without me, turning a corner and disappearing from my site. I sighed but chuckled knowing that she was only pretending to be seriously mad at me. I smiled as I stood there and looked up at the murky blue sky. My smile didn't last for long though, it lasted only when I heard Amata's scream of terror.

"Camy!" I heard Amata scream in horror and my eyes widened in terror and fear of my friend being hurt or worse. I quickly ran, turning the corner and saw a ghoul pinning Amata to the ground, two vicious dogs behind them that seemed to be fighting with another dog. I growled, rage flashing in my blue eyes as I took out me gun and started shooting the ghoul in the head. The ghoul let out a screetch of terror at the sudden barrage of bullets then seemed to look up towards me. I quickly took my chance and ran over as quick as possible and tackled the ghoul off of Amata. I took out my Police Baton and started beating the crap out of the ghoul. The ghoul screeched and I felt its claws scratch my left cheek deeply, leaving three marks and my chest. I snarled as I kept jabbing it with my baton. Finally, it lay still. I stood and quickly went after the two vicious dogs, beating them up as well, making blood spurt out and cover my jumpsuit. I swear my jumpsuit was going to look like I dipped myself in blood by the end of this. I finished beating the stupid creatures and was about to do the same to the third dog but stopped when I felt Amata wrap her arms around my waist from behind.

I blinked and tried to look behind me at her, my arms raised in the air with the baton gripped in between them, ready to take another strike. "Amata?" I asked blinking.

"Camy! Stop! This one isn't bad really! He tried to help me!" Amata explained as she pointed to the dog which she was talking about.

I blinked in surprise then looked at the dog below me who seemed to be cowering under my presence. This dog was a german shepard it looked like and it was a pretty large dog. This dog actually looked kind of normal and not one of those mutated dogs that tried to kill us all the god damn time. I eyed the dog warily then lowered my baton gently to my side. I knelt down and Amata let go of me. I watched the dog carefully, its golden brown eyes seemed to be watching me to. I slowly reached out my left hand to it, to see if it was actually friendly. The dog sniffed my hand curiously for a moment then licked my fingers gently. I blinked then slowly raised my hand a bit and pet the dogs head. It wagged its tail happily at the attention.

"Well he sure seems the most friendly thing that I've seen around this whole world." I stated and grinned a bit.

Amata smiled a bit and nodded in agreement. "He just jumped out of no where and attacked those two vicious dogs! I owe him my life." she said and I turned my head to give her a hurt pout.

"Hey..." I said, faking my sadness and giving a puppy dog face.

Amata chuckled at me and knelt down beside me. "Of course I owe you too. I don't know what would of happened if you didn't knock that ghoul off of me." she said and I grinned.

"Maybe a little undressed, all sweaty or you could be dead." I grinned and laughed when Amata blushed brightly and started hitting me with her fists. I attempted to block her strikes with my hands and I quickly grabbed her wrists so she wouldn't hit me.

"Camy! You pervert!" Amata yelled and gritted her teeth as she attempted to hurt me like no tomorrow.

I laughed as I kept my firm grip on her wrists, but during the struggle, Amata lost her footing and I found myself falling to the ground on top of her. Amata yelped as she felt her back slam against the cold hard ground then looked up at me and stared in shock. I stared down in shock as well. My hands had her wrists firmly pinned on either side of her head, my right leg just between her upper thighs and our torso and chest pretty much touching one another. I stared down at her, my forehead just touching hers and my blue eyes locked with her gold ones. My breathing seemed to stop as my eyes traveled along her face. Oh hell no. This is bad... really **really** bad.


	8. Chapter 8: Viper Gang

**Kai: Hey guys! WHAT?! YOU MEAN I WAS HEADING THE RIGHT WAY TO BEGIN WITH?! DAMNIT DX Now I have to turn back around DX CURSE YOU GAME FOR BEING SO DAMN BIG!**

**Commando: o.o.....**

**Kai: Anyways O.O No I'm not really mad I just like ranting XD and yes I know the story is boring so far DX I'm still thinking! I have any idea about Fallout since Fallout 3 is my first one. And I suck at shooters DX But loves stories o.o But suck at shooters DX At least Dragon Age was a hack and slash XD Anyways O.O I have a great idea about a nice great...**

**Commando: Don't tell them you moron.**

**Kai: Oh come on DX whatever just some more love drama XD Which we meet the people in this chapter so I better shut up and let you all read ^-^**

Chapter 8: Viper Gang

I felt heat rising to my cheeks as I stared at my friend, looking into her beautiful brown eyes. Oh shit. I couldn't help it as my lips pulled closer to hers, my body moving on its own and I mentally screamed myself to stop. My lips quivered as I tried to force myself to pull away but I couldn't. Amata stared at me in shock as she looked into my blue eyes. When our lips were just a centimeter apart, the dog barked loudly, snapping me out of my trance and managing to take over my body once again. I quickly pulled away, jumping far away from her and held my fast beating heart to calm it. Mentally cussing myself out at how stupid I am and silently thanked the dog for dragging me out of my thoughts. What the fuck was I about to do? Amata slowly sat up and blinked then smiled, nothing wrong occurring to her at all of course.

"Sorry Camy. Guess I kinda got carried away and fell." Amata chuckled in amusement as I hid my face in my hands. Trying to not let Amata see my burning face. I breathed softly and demanded myself to calm down and I laughed a bit.

"Ya I guess your right. Still as klutzy as ever." I grinned and saw Amata glare at me then I looked at the dog who wagged his tail. "Hmm he needs a name..."

"Your right." Amata said and started thinking of possibilities.

I then got a idea and grinned proudly. "How about Dogmeat?" I said and blinked at Amata's dumbstruck look. Staring at me like I had two heads. "What? I think it fits."

"Camy... that is the stupidest name for a dog in the whole world." Amata said bluntly and I busted into chuckles.

"What? It isn't that bad! Besides I think he likes it! Right Dogmeat?" I asked the dog who barked happily then padded over and licked my cheeks. I chuckled and scratched the dog behind the ears. "See?"

Amata rolled her eyes then sighed and facepalmed. "Why did I befriend you again?" she asked and I thought for a moment.

"Cause I'm so awesome and talented." I grinned which earned a hard smack upside the head as Amata stood up.

"You can't be talented at **everything**, Camy." Amata said with a huff.

"Oh? Then what is something I'm bad at?" I grinned.

"You can't get a date to save your soul. You scare off all the guys." Amata grinned as she saw my shocked expression.

"Well.... there aren't any decent people okay?!" I laughed as I stood up next to her. "Anyways, we better get going. Hey maybe we can use Dogmeat to find some people around here." I suggested and Amata seemed to think about it then nod in agreement.

"Ya sounds good. Dogmeat, do you know of any people around here?" asked Amata as she smiled at the dog.

Dogmeat barked and wagged his tail then ran off down the street. Me and Amata blinked and looked at each other then quickly followed after the German Shepard. They walked along till they came to a run down hotel. The worn letters just above it was hard to read but it looked like it said 'Red Lion.' I had never heard such a thing. Then again I've been down in a hole for all of my life. Amata glanced at me.

"Hmm I remember Mr. Brotch talking about this. It use to be a good hotel to spend the night in." Amata said and I stared at her dumbly.

"Why would you even pay attention to that?" I asked blinking.

"Cause I'm a good student while your a little rebel." Amata answered coolly then followed after Dogmeat, who had ran through the broken glass door.

I blinked but I rolled my eyes and quickly followed after her. Making sure that she wasn't ambushed without me protecting her. As I caught up to her, I saw her staring at a group of people who were staring back at her then quickly pulled out their guns and aimed it at us. Dogmeat barked at them while I pulled out my gun and pointed it at them.

"Whoa whoa! Slow down guys! It's only a couple of girls and I don't think they mean any harm. Guns down guns down!" laughed a man who walked through the crowd to the front. It was a tall man, maybe at least a half a head taller then me. He must of been at least twenty two.

He had fair hair that shinned like the sun, silky smooth skin with sparkling blue eyes that held amusement. He had a well toned body but was lean and if I was a regular girl, I would find him handsome. Some girls might find him totally dropped dead gorgeous or hott. That's not me though. He wore a military soldiers uniform and had a Gatling gun in his hands, with some guns and bombs strapped to his belt. I narrowed my eyes as he walked over to us.

"Who are you?" I said coldly as I looked at him cautiously and he simply smiled.

"I'm Ralph Pecon, leader of this group named the Viper Gang. Nice to meet you both. I am sorry for the rude introduction we gave, we are a bit jumpy with people we don't know you see. You know, with all the ghouls and raiders running around. May I ask your name?" Ralph said politely, though he was mostly glancing to Amata. He held out his hand to shake ours.

I grumbled out, "Commando." I replied coldly, not bothering to tell him my last name but I shook his hand quickly then let go. I then looked at Amata who was staring at the man's handsome face with a faint blush. I blinked in confusion at that as I watched her gently take his hand and put up a determined calm face and smiled politely.

"Amata Almodovar. Pleasure to meet you Mr. Pecon." Amata said politely and friendly. I twitched at her friendlyness. I watched as Ralph smiled and nod at the politeness.

"Please, Ralph is fine." he chuckled, though he didn't let go of Amata's hand. She didn't let go of his either. My eyes narrowed and I took Amata's hand forcing his out of it while I took her hand into mine calmly.

"Nice to meet you but we would like some questions to be answered." I said icy cold, resisting the urge to go on a rampage and punching this guy out.

"But of course." Ralph smiled. "Follow me." he said, signalling the others to get on with their business then walked away and into a room. There was plenty of things destroyed but their were quite of few chairs. Ralph sat in the bigger chair and signaled us to take a seat. I sat down in front of him, while Amata sat down in a chair on my right side. Dogmeat loyally sitting down on my right. These chairs were simple wooden chairs, while Ralph's chair was black and had wheels, being more comfortable.

"Why is it that you two came here?" Ralph asked curiously looking at both of us.

I snorted a bit but before I could answer, Amata interrupted me. "Well we are trying to find Camy's father. His names is James and he is a doctor who just recently passed by I believe." Amata explained as I crossed my arms and looked at her then at Ralph who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Hmm I think I saw him before but... I don't quite remember where he went." Ralph answered and I snorted as I stood up.

"Then I guess you are no use to us. Come on Amata, Dogmeat. Lets go." I commanded and watched as Amata sighed and was about to stand up till Ralph interrupted.

"W-wait! I might not remember where he went but he came here before asking for some medicine for his journey. I put a tracking device on him without him noticing, I wasn't sure if he was actually a spy of some sort so I tracked him. Unfortunely, the Viper Gang's enemy took the tracker to find him." Ralph explained and I glared at him.

"Well then I'll just have to run in there and get it." I said but Ralph shook his head disapprovingly.

"Well that would be hard since you don't know what your dealing with. Our enemy are known as the Wandering Ghouls. They are despicable people who actually live along with some ghouls! They terrorize us all and killing means nothing to them. They don't want peace, they just want blood. They are powerful foes though with those ghouls, able to take us down easily if we didn't think. We could use both of your help in taking them down. And as a reward you would have the tracker with no payment at all. You would only have to do quite a few missions for us is all. And you can have one of our beds and our food that we caught." Ralph explained and looked at them hopefully.

Amata looked a bit happy to finally able to sleep in a proper bed and get some food but I wasn't as happy. I didn't like this guy at all. I didn't trust him and I hated how he smiled at us, I found it a bit odd especially when he smiled at Amata. I didn't like this place and instincts told me that something was very wrong here. Wrong with the people. I felt shivers go up my spine and then I stood up.

"Sorry but I think we'll pass. We don't need to risk our necks to go find my father." I said. "Good day." I muttered then turned and walked out of the room Dogmeat on my heels. I then felt Amata come running out, feeling her anger stab my back.

"Camy! What are you thinking?! We could find your dad and we would get food and a place to sleep! Why turn them down?" Amata hissed in my ear quietly so the other people wouldn't hear her. I turned around so I was facing her and glared at Ralph's door.

"I don't trust them. Amata, I have a bad feeling about this. And normally my feelings are usually right." I said but Amata still held her angry expression.

"Your not always right Camy. We might be in danger but at least we can find out where your father is. If we don't then we might never find him at this rate. Please, Camy." Amata said, looking at me with begging eyes as she put her hands on my shoulders. "Just try..." she said and I sighed in defeat but looked at her stubbornly.

"Fine... but we are leaving if things get out of hand. Understand?" I said and watched Amata nod then, right on cue, Ralph walked out of the room and smiled at us.

"So you will do it?" he asked and I sighed and nodded slowly. "Great! I'll show you two to your rooms. Would you like separate or together?"

I resisted the urge to say together. I was already having a hard time with my emotions, sleeping in the same room with Amata would be risky. "Separate." I said and saw Amata looking at me in surprise. I looked at her and said, "Well you know, it is more appropriate after all, right?" I said and saw Amata nod slowly at me.

Ralph smiled even more and nodded. "Great! Follow me then!" he said then walked along.

~Later~

Okay for some reason my room was room fifty while Amata's room was one hundred and fifty. What the fuck is up with that?! Ralph said that they were short of rooms and I grumbled. Amata was so far away, I should of said together but no I had to say separate. Great. I sighed and lied down on my queen sized bed, the room dark and murky. I closed my eyes to sleep. Waiting for my next day in the wastelands.


	9. Chapter 9: First Mission

**Kai: Hey guys! Oh.... My.... Fricken.... GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!! NOOOOOOOOOOO DX I fell off a fricken cliff DX How the hell did I do that DX?!**

**Commando: You weren't paying attention and you just walked off a high spot and hurt my legs -.-**

**Kai: Shut up Camy DX**

**Commando: Stop killing me -.-**

**Kai: It was a accident DX Then I got jumped by two fire ants -.- what's up with that!? Stupid game.... Hmm am I going the wrong way when I find that guy that needs his robot to be fixed? O.O If only I picked Repairing as one of my good points but noooo I had to go with Bartner, Lock Picking and Speech. And yes I know there is a MAP but I find it useless XD You only see stuff when you discover things. Plus when I went straight I just died by fire ants and raiders -.- stupid game hates meYay.... anyways moving on XD**

Chapter 9: First Mission

I mumbled as I lied in my bed, Amata busily shaking my body swiftly to get me up. I hugged my pillow closer to myself and snuggled my head into it more. Comfortable and not wanting to get up and wanting to hide from the sunlight that shined through my broken window. Amata was getting pretty annoyed at my laziness.

"Camy! Get up! Quit being so lazy! We have to get ready, we have work to do." Amata said with a annoyed expression as she attempted to get me up.

"Hmmm." I groaned in reply. Not even bothering to give a proper reply that would only sound like a bunch of muffles.

Amata rolled her eyes at me. "Fine! I'll just get ready without you! Maybe someone else can help put this stupid thing on." she huffed and I groggily lifted my head to look at her. Almost busting up laughing. She had some Ranger Battle Armor on though her top piece was practically falling off of her. Her outfit was almost complete, other then the head piece. She wore a simple Bandanna around her head.

I yawned as I drowzily sat up as Amata looked at me with her hands on her hips.

"Well? Are you going to just sit there or help me?!" Amata said to me and grumbled.

I yawned again then motioned her to come sit down the bed. She obeyed and sat down, her back to me while her front faced the door. I groggily crawled over to her and sat behind her. My hands roamed her body, fixing a few clips and such. My hands brushed against her torso and slowly went up to her chest where her breasts were and I groped them accidentally while trying to fix the loose clothing. I felt Amata shiver at my touch but I was too tired to focus on what I was doing.

"C-Camy! Don't touch me there!" Amata yelled in my ear as she squirmed uncomfortably in my arms.

I blinked sleep out of my eyes then looked to where my hands were, blinked then instantly snapped my hands back with a blush rushing to my cheeks.

"S-Sorry Amata! Hehehe guess I'm a bit tired." I said with a slight chuckle then continued to fix Amata's body armor.

Amata rolled her eyes. "I swear your more of a zombie then a ghoul when you wake up in the morning. No attention span, worse than when your awake." she said slightly teasing me and I playfully glared at her.

"Hey! I can't help it! Sleep is the most wonderful thing in the world!" I laughed jokingly as she rolled her eyes at me.

"Well get up you lazy girl. We have a mission to do." Amata said.

I blinked and looked at her as she handed me the same type of armor. "What are we doing?" I asked and tilted my head.

"Ralph said we have to join the raid in going into a skirmish mission. Supposedly the Wandering Ghouls are out on the Viper Gangs turf. So Ralph said we have to get rid of them so they don't come charging into our camp. So basically we drive off the enemy as best as we can." Amata explained. "Now put that on. Your going to need it since we are going to try a surprise attack."

I yawned again then nodded and stood up from the bed. I watched as Amata stood off the bed also and glance at me as I started striping my jumpsuit from 101. I watched as Amata quickly looked away from me to stare at the door.

"Do you have no shame when changing in front of people?" Amata asked as she crossed her arms.

"Not really. Plus were best friends, I don't see anything wrong with it. Besides you could leave." I said as I changed into the Ranger Battle Armor then wrapped the Bandanna around my head.

"You might not mind you pervert." Amata grumbled but smiled in amusement.

"Hey! I didn't look when you were stripping." I said, defending myself.

"If I was then you would. And plus your the one who was groping me." Amata shot back.

"I was half asleep!" I yelled but laughed as I walked next to her.

Amata rolled her eyes then handed me a Callahan's Magnum. "Come on, lets go before you fall back asleep again." she said then walked out of the door.

I blinked then looked down to my right to see Dogmeat standing next to me. The dog wagged its tail and looked up with me. It seemed like we both shrugged as we walked after Amata. When we reached the entrance, there was already a bunch of people heavily armed and ready to go into battle. Ralph was busily explaining how they needed to use the element of surprise and use their home turf to their advantage. I looked at Amata staring at Ralph with a smile and I silently grumbled. When it was time to go, we followed the group of people out of the building and through the city. Everyone then split up and went different directions.

"Come on, me and you are together. We need to go to the north of the city, to the border of the Viper Gang and the Wandering Ghouls territory." Amata said then ran off towards north, down the rugged and broken streets.

I sighed and glanced at Dogmeat who was already following after Amata. How did I get myself into this mess? I quickly followed after my friend, my weapon ready to fire at anything that attacked. I stopped next to her as she knelt down behind a broken down car. I knelt beside her and peeked my head from behind the vehicle to look for any danger. There was a large gas station with another broken down street that went to the left and the right. Buildings stood tall behind the gas station, so it was impossible to continue to go straight. I didn't see any sort of danger though.

"Are you sure that we're suppose to be here?" I asked and Amata silenced me with a glare then pointing to a small group of people that walked from the right side of the the road. Glancing around nervously. I heard Dogmeat growl slightly but I patted his head to keep him quiet.

When I saw a bright signal from above the buildings, it was suddenly open fire. Viper Gang groups shot at the intruders from on top of the buildings. I quickly turned around to see some ghouls coming up from behind us, using their swift movements to reach us quickly. I quickly shot at them as Dogmeat growled and charged, tackling one of the ghouls. Amata turned also to shoot at them, then turned to the front to shoot at the intruders at the gas station. I heard a few painful screams from above, guessing that some of the Viper Gang scouts were taken out. I then yelped when Amata suddenly pushed me to the ground.

"Camy watch out!" Amata yelled then screamed when two bullets came flying from the roof of the building across the street from us.

I sat up quickly and stared at Amata who slumped to the ground, holding her left side painfully while her hand soon was stained with blood and her chest was bleeding also. I grabbed her shoulders gently then growled, taking my gun and shooting it up to the roof, the man retreating from my shots. Stupid snipers! I glared then looked at Amata in concern.

"Amata! Are you okay?" I asked as I looked at her face, that was twisted in pain. She slowly nodded.

"Ya.... I'll be fine. I just got hit in the side and chest is all. They missed my heart." Amata smiled at me, blood dripping down from her mouth.

My eyes narrowed as fury flared in my crystal blue eyes. "They... are.... dead...." I snarled each word, venom dripping out. I stood up and looked down at her. "Stay here." I ordered while she looked at me with fear.

"Camy... don't..." Amata started but it was too late, I was already running out from my protected point and shooting the enemies with fury.

"Get out of here or die you bastards!" I screamed as I shot a bunch of men elbowed ghouls that came out from behind me.

Dogmeat grabbed a ghoul that slashed my arm and ripped it off of me, while I turned and shot the thing in the head. Before the enemies on the roof could shoot me, I rolled out of cover and threw up a grenade and blew up the guy. Forcing him to fly off the roof and land painfully on the ground. I snarled as a man suddenly charged at me with a spiked club in his hands, I kicked him in the stomach and took out my Police Baton. I grabbed the front collar of his shirt and started beating him in his face. Clubbing him wildly and crushing his face and breaking his skull.

When his head was just a pile of bloody mush, I finally stopped and let him go, taking his weapons and armor. I stood and glared at anybody around me. People stared at me at my ruthless assault.

"Anyone else?! Cause I'm still fully charged and ready to kick all your asses!" I yelled out, making some people flinch at my angry tone.

I watched as some people looked at each other and whisper, and with my swift glare at them and my fearsome approach toward them, they dropped their weapons and retreated in a panic. I snarled and looked behind me, seeing the ghouls gone other then the ones lying on the ground. I looked around growling, challenging anyone to come and try to kill me. I snorted when I saw no sign of any then went back to Amata and knelt down to her, my anger melting into worry.

"Amata?" I asked cautiously then she gave me a swift glare.

"Did you have to go wild like that? Really Camy! Control your temper! You could of died for being so stupid!" Amata scolded me and I rolled my eyes.

"Well it's those bastards fault! And plus if you didn't push me out of the way you wouldn't of gotten hurt!" I shot back.

Amata sighed. "Well then you would of gotten hurt anyway! Then what was I suppose to do? Go on a rampage like you just did and act immature?" she said with narrowed eyes.

I growled. "Well at least I saved our asses! Amata you can be so---" I started till I felt Amata wrap her arms around my neck and pull me closer into a tight hug. I blinked and blushed a bit. Confusion now evident in my eyes.

"Please don't do something stupid and dangerous again, okay? I don't want you to die out here just because of me. For once just let me protect you. You can't be the hero all the time Camy...." Amata whispered in my ear quietly.

I blinked then closed my eyes halfway, wrapping my arms around her waist. "I can't help it.... I don't want you hurt either. I care for you a lot you know? So I have to protect you... since I dragged you into this." I said as I waited for her reply, but it didn't come. I blinked in confusion and pulled back from her to look at her. "Amata?" I asked then gasped when she slumped to the ground limply.

"Amata!" I screamed trying to shake her awake desperately. "Amata!" I yelled as the Viper Gang people came over to us. Dogmeat running over and whimpering at the scent of Amata's blood.

~Later: Back at the Hotel in Amata's room~

I sat in a small wooden chair next to Amata's queen sized bed. Amata was lying on it closest to me, completely knocked out. I had carried her back and Ralph got his only doctor in the group. The doctor said Amata would be fine with some rest after he treated her. It had been at least five hours since then though. She still hadn't woken up.

Dogmeat was lying on the end of the bed, watching me and occasionally glancing at Amata. I stared at Amata the whole time she was in here, waiting patiently for her to wake up. She was still wearing her pants armor but she only had bandages wrapped around her chest, covering her breasts and her chest injury and bandages wrapped around her torso. Everything else of her upper body was bare.

I sighed as I looked at her and looked down at her face sadly.

"I'm sorry." I said softly as I looked at her, scanning her face. I gently raised my right hand and stroked her left cheek softly. My heart beating faster at the contact. Again I had that weird feeling. I have been feeling so strange when it came to Amata.

I was overprotective when she was around other people, like Ralph. I got furious whenever she was hurt and would get worried sick even if she only got a paper cut. I felt warm whenever we held hands and I just wanted to hug her closer whenever we did hug. When she was feeling down I wanted to comfort her and hug her close to me. Seeing her hurt like this just tore my heart right out of my chest. I had these strange urges whenever I was close to her. I would blush every time we made eye contact or hugged or even held hands. It was so weird. It was as if I....

"No that's impossible." I sighed out, thinking of the dreadful L word. We were both girls, it was impossible. Besides, she wouldn't ever see me that way and her father would defiantly not allow it.

_"But her father isn't here.... or anyone else for that matter" _A voice inside her head said, prodding my mind teasingly.

I growled in annoyance and shook my head swiftly as I looked over her body, her soft smooth skin and her delicate curves. I twitched as my eyes looked over her body hungrily. My eyes then landed on her red lips, looking quite tasty and satisfying. I blushed scarlet and tried to get that out of my mind. My mind wandered to when I was on top of her when they had found Dogmeat. Their seductive position and how their mouths were so close. How I had almost let my lips pull foreword and...

"Stop it..." I whispered to myself, but once again my body refused my mind as it slowly leaned foreword then brought my face closer to Amata's. My mind screamed for me to stop but my body refused. My lips quivered as my face was only a inch apart from Amata's. I closed my eyes slowly as I brought my lips slowly down. This time, Dogmeat did not interrupt me as I locked my lips with Amata's in a soft kiss. Okay... maybe it was true... Maybe I did love Amata.


	10. Chapter 10: Operation Termination

**Kai: Hey guys! Oh.... My.... Fricken.... GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!!! The map still isn't working for me XD I swear it hates me O.o Screw this DX I'm going to level on Final Fantasy! I don't get lost XD and it isn't a shooter oh thank god!**

**Commando: Thank the lord! I can have a break. I'm going to get some fricken coffee and relax! Ow my legs!**

**Kai: Oh quit your whinning XD Though I think she does deserve a break.... what do you think guys? O.O**

**Commando: Say hell yes.**

**Kai: You liked kissing Amata didn't you though?**

**Commando: ..... Nooooooo**

**Kai: You sure?**

**Commando: ..................................**

**Kai: hahaha and OMG I can't believe I mixed put 'loved' instead of 'love!' Damn it all DX Curse fanfiction for having sucky spell check -.- My microsoft isn't working soooo ya o.o I have to rely on Fanfiction spellcheck -.- which sucks. Curse you computer DX Anyways O.O I can't wait to hear what you guys have to say in this chapter :D MWHAHAHHA**

**Commando: O.O what..... the... fuck?**

**Kai: *smacks her* baaaad Camy! Bad language!**

**Commando: Oh shut up this is rated T -.-**

**Kai: I bet you wish it was M o.o....**

**Commando: O____O**

**Kai: *runs away with Camy shooting at me***

Chapter 10: Operation Termination

"Selfish bitch! Selfish bitch! Selfish bitch!" I screamed as I punched the wall once again, leaving a large hole. I was at the front entrance pretty much punching anything that I saw. Who exactly was I calling a selfish bitch? Well that would be me of course.

After I kissed Amata, well I sort of felt guilty for taking advantage of her and I started going on a rampage. I left Dogmeat to guard her so I would have time to cuss myself out. The Viper Gang were staring at me as I wrecked everything in the lobby.

I had already ripped apart a leather couch and split some tables in half. No one had any idea why I was on a rampage, but I had been doing it for hours now. Cussing out loudly and breaking stuff. I couldn't believe I let myself do that to Amata. Oh if she found out, well I wouldn't even want to even think about what would happen.

"I am such a son of a bitch! Whore! Slut! Jerk! Bastard!" I yelled out as I punched some more walls, I was punching them so hard my knuckles were starting to bleed.

I took advantage of her. How could I ever forgive myself for doing that? I'm no better then any other guy or sick minded pervert! Damn it I don't even deserve to think of her! I mean what have I ever done? I'm lazy, I can't cook for shit, I have a wild temper, I go out of control, I'm overprotective, and I'm many more things! I even forced a kiss on her when she was peacefully sleeping! Shit! She would never forgive me and it took me this long to figure out that I was in love with my bestest friend in the entire universe.

I did a terrible thing and I'm selfish. Now, after that one simple kiss, I just wanted to hold her close and press my lips against every damn inch of her skin. Claiming her as my own. I'm so selfish, I can't live myself for what I done.

"Grr." I snarled as I picked up a chair and ripped it apart.

I breathed heavily to catch my breath. Then growled when a man was brave enough to walk over to me.

"Hey! You need to quit breaking everything, bitch!" He said confidently, though the others looked scared like hell.

I turned my cold blue eyes to the man, he was bulky and muscular and looked like he could pick up a bus if he tried. He had dark skin and dark brown eyes and he had no hair other then a beard and a mustache.

"What did you say?" I asked as my eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I said, you need to quit breaking everything, bitch." the man said more slowly.

"Repeat the last word." I said, staring at him as rage filled my eyes.

"Bit--" he started till I ran forward and kicked him between the legs, so hard he lifted into the air. He cried in pain as he fell to the ground, holding the spot where I kicked him.

I growled angrily then tackled him and started beating the shit out of him. Running my fist against his face and kneeing him in the stomach. Everyone around us gasped in horror as they watched the scene in fear. They guy I was pounding my fist against was wailing like a school girl and pleading for help. Begging for me to stop. I growled as I stood up and kicked him in the gut a few times. I flinched when I heard a familiar voice.

"Camy!" it was Amata. She walked over to me, wearing her upper body armor once more and put a hand on each of my shoulders.

I looked down to my feet, avoiding looking at her face. I wasn't able to look at her right now, not after the sin I did. It was a sin from the likes of God that I was even having these thoughts. So said the Bible at least. Of course I usually believe that the Bible is a bunch of crap since man made it but right now it had gotten to my head. I felt Amata's worried gaze pierce my body with the force of a atomic bomb.

"Camy.... Calm down your out of control. What's wrong? You usually don't go on a rampage like this unless something is wrong. So what is it?" Amata asked soothenly, moving her head to try and get a look at my face though I kept avoiding it.

"Nothing." I muttered but she wasn't convinced. She cupped my face with her hands and gently forced my head to turn and look straight at her.

"Camy..." she said, golden brown eyes narrowed as she stared into my crystal blue ones.

I gulped as I locked eyes with her. A blush already working its way to my cheeks and my eyes traveling to look at her lips, my heart starting to be faster as I felt her hot breath hit against my face. I resisted the urge to shake uncontrollably as I stared at her and gulped again. Restraining myself from doing anything.

"Amata it's really nothing." I said trying my best to look anywhere then her but it was no use, she was too close.

Amata sighed knowing I was as stubborn as a mule. "If you say so but I know something is wrong. I know you better then that. Let me know when you want to talk about it, okay?" she asked fortunately and unfortunately letting go of my face and pulling away from me.

I sighed in relief then smiled gently at her. "Thank you Amata. I just have a lot on my mind is all." I said to her, feeling a bit calmer but still my body itched a bit as I looked at her.

Amata rolled her eyes but grinned. "Ya, just quit breaking everything and everybody. We need all the materials and men that we can get." she laughed and I laughed with her.

"Ya I guess so." I grinned then slightly glared as Ralph walked over to us.

Ralph smiled. "Well at least you have finally calmed the beast!" he laughed.

Amata chuckled at him. "Ya, she isn't this bad once you get to know her." she said as she smiled warmly at him which I looked at the two disgustingly.

Ralph nodded. "Hey Amata, do you maybe perhaps want to go out with me for a walk?" he asked, hope sparkling in his blue eyes.

I growled and was about to answer with a 'hell no' but Amata beat me.

"Well.... alright I guess I wouldn't mind." she replied, which made my jaw almost drop to the floor.

Before I could utter a word, Amata smiled at me and waved. "I'll see you later Camy! Try not to get into trouble." she said then followed after Ralph out the building.

I stared dumb struck as I looked after her. Dogmeat padding up next to me to watch also. I didn't like this at all, anger welled up inside my heart and maybe even jealousy. There was no way in hell I was about to let her go off by herself with a creep like Ralph. So maybe I should go and check on her. No wait! That is wrong! Spying is very wrong and Amata would never forgive me if I ever did that. So there is no way I am butting in. I mean what could possibly go wrong? Ralph's a good guy, he hadn't done anything wrong other than getting close to Amata. He was a pretty boy and he had this weird cheerful smile that gave me goosebumps. Other then that, he wouldn't do anything all alone with Amata in the wastelands where no one could hear her scream. Ya nothing.

~five minutes later~

Okay, so I followed them. It is not spying, it is just observing. Yes, observing. I was sneaking around, hiding behind rocks or building pieces or cars or anything else that would hide me. Dogmeat had decided to follow me and was keeping up pretty well. I peeked behind a car and saw Amata and Ralph sitting on a bench calmly chatting about something. I grumbled at the sight of them smiling and looking happy to be together. I felt jealously rage inside me but I shook it off. I looked at Dogmeat who was staring at me like I was doing something very dangerous.

"What? Don't worry she won't catch me. As long as we stay low and keep quiet." I whispered to the dog, the only other thing I would really talk to other than Amata. Since Dogmeat couldn't talk. Dad always said it was easier to talk to animals.

The dog whined a bit then looked towards Amata and Ralph. I stared at the two for at least a hour, the sun was down and the moon hung overhead. Stars blinking in and out of the dark sky. It was difficult to see them but I managed to see their figures. I was too far away to actually hear them properly, so I took the chance and got on my stomach and crawled slowly towards them. Letting the darkness hide her. Dogmeat crawled after me and we both stopped when we were just ten feet away.

"So you and Commando must be real close." said Ralph with a slight smile.

Amata nodded with a smile in return. "Yes. We grew up together since we were one years old. Been together ever since." she said and I mentally nodded in agreement as I watched.

"You know I don't blame her. She gets to hang out with such a beautiful woman." Ralph complimented as he leaned closer to her.

I could of swore I saw Amata blush scarlet through the darkness and I almost growled out at it.

"T-Thank you Ralph. That's nice of you." Amata said, her smile growing bigger.

I then saw Ralph slowly started to lean in towards Amata. Oh hell no. No way in fucking hell. I mentally growled as I looked for a way to stop the bastard. I then looked at Dogmeat who glanced at me and silently whimpered at my gaze.

"Dogmeat.... go stop him." I whispered in the dogs ear. But the dog whinned again and shook its head. I sighed then softly nodded in understanding. "Guess your right, even if it was only you she would skin us both alive. Guess it's time for Plan B." I muttered as I took out my pistol and shot it in the air.

The two of them jumped back and looked straight toward me but were unable to recognize me. I slowly started crawling backwards and under the car I hid before. Dogmeat followed after me and together we both stared at the panic Amata and Ralph. They looked around for anyone who had shot the gun, looking for any enemy.

"Better get out of here before they catch us." I grumbled to the dog then quickly crawled myself out of the car and sneakily walked back to the hotel with Dogmeat.

~Later In Camy's Room~

I sighed as I sat on my bed, Dogmeat lying next to me and was currently enjoying my gentle strokes from my left hand. I was hoping that Amata had made it out safely and that bastard Ralph didn't try anything else. Me and Dogmeat flinched when the door suddenly slammed open and Amata came stopping over to us. Standing in front of me, she put her hands on her hips and gave me a harsh glare. I stood up and looked down at her curiously.

"Ama---" I started till she interrupted me when she held up a bullet in her right hand. The bullet neatly between her forefinger and her thumb.

"Camy, this doesn't happen to be yours." Amata said, anger dripping out of her voice like venom while she said it more of a statement then a question.

I gulped and shook my head, knowing that the bullet came from my pistol. "I don't know what your talking about." I answered and flinched when Amata through the bullet to the ground angrily.

"Don't lie to me Camy! It's the bullet from **your** pistol! You were the one that shot that bullet and you were the one spying on me and Ralph!" Amata growled accusingly. Anger flickering in her beautiful gold brown eyes.

I looked at her and narrowed my eyes. "Okay maybe I did but that asshole was about to..." I started till Amata swiftly interrupted me.

"You spied on me! How could you?! Don't you trust me?" Amata growled.

"Sure I trust you but I don't trust that jackass with you!" I yelled back at her, anger flickering in my eyes.

"He isn't a jackass! And he isn't a asshole! Your the one being the asshole here! Ralph has done nothing to us other than take us in, feed us, give us weapons and armor, and give us a clue of where your father might be! Yet you are being ungrateful and accusing him when he has done nothing." Amata shot back as her eyes narrowed angry at me.

I twitched at that but shook my head determinly. "But Amata I really don't like him. It's too easy. I really do think...." I started till she interrupted me again with a angry scream.

"You think! You think! Oh that's a laugh! Just because your gut or instincts tell you that there is something wrong, doesn't mean your always right! And you aren't always right just like you aren't right now! Ralph is a perfect gentleman unlike you who is defiantly not a perfect lady! You are so hot headed, stubborn, and a know it all! I never want to see you again!" Amata screamed in my face angrily and my eyes blinked at what she said.

"But Amata...." I started till something stopped me utterly.

Amata had slapped me across my left cheek, my head forced to look to my right, my cheek turned bright red from the force. My eyes were wide with shock and I was lucky I didn't bite my tongue. I put my left hand on my injured cheek and looked at her in shock. Amata had **never** slapped me. Amata looked at me angrily and stomped away to the door angrily. Then she glanced behind her to look at me.

"Just stay the hell away from me! And quit controlling whatever I do like your some jealous boyfriend! Or worse my mother!" Amata yelled at me then slammed the door shut behind her.

I stared after her as I held my red cheek. Utterly shocked and I heard Dogmeat whimper a bit but I wasn't paying attention. I stared at the door for a long moment then my eyes lowered, till they were half way closed, sadly. I made Amata really mad at me, so mad that she slapped me. My heart started hurting painfully and I felt guilty for what I've done. It seems I can't do anything right. I suck at this love business.


	11. Chapter 11: You Bastard!

**Kai: Hey guys! Well since someone has asked me about FF13 so here is my so far review. Um well I like the story which is a bit confusing at the beginning (like all FF games XD) and it is kind of cool how the main character is actually a girl. Though I thought she was quite mean in the beginning (gets better throughout game) Characters background stories are pretty realistic though not very much in my opinion. Mostly only one of the characters I liked the story on. Umm gameplay is pretty easy, pretty much you only have to press one button (X on PS3) and keep attacking (occasionally switching jobs to heal and stuff) And it is cool how you automatically get full health after every battle and you never run out of MP. It doesn't take much exploring at first but when you get to Gran Pulse. It doesn't take that much leveling but I do it anyway. Mostly when you get to Gran Pulse. Or at least, that is how I am. Must cap all my jobs -.- It also has amazing graphics. But overall I love the game. Maybe not my favorite over all the Final Fantasy's.**

**Commando: That is a big ass paragraph**

**Kai: Yes it is o.o;; and yes Amata is sheltered XD MWHAHA I just kind of saw her like that because she is the Overseer's daughter :P**

Chapter 11: You Bastard!

I sighed as I walked down the halls. It had been two weeks since Me and Amata's fight and she still wouldn't talk to me. Everytime we locked eyes, she would huff and stomp away from me to be with Ralph. I had watched Ralph and Amata talk happily with one another, Ralph occasionaly glancing me, feeling my watchful glare. I didn't do anything though, ever since Amata slapped me.

That didn't mean I like him even though he doesn't seem to be a bad guy. Those are the guys you want to watch out for though, people can be good at acting. Maybe I am over reacting but I can't help my jealously and overprotective self. I can't help it if I love Amata and she is running off with some pretty boy. No I can't but I also see the way she looks at him. That growing affection seems to be growing with every passing day and I can't stop it. It annoys me and I know I shouldn't interfere with her love interests but it is hard to watch.

This is so annoying. Being in love is annoying! I can't get her out of my head even though we are fighting, I want her to myself and I want to punch anyone who comes close to her, namely Ralph. I know she doesn't see me in that way though, shit she hates me now and is now gaga for that piece of crap! Even if I was angry, I also felt defeated.

I mean I can't win against some handsome pretty boy. I'm just her best friend, well her ex best friend now probably. She told me to stay away from her. And I'm a girl, and last time I checked, Amata was more interested in boys.

When we were little, she often talked about some dream guys she had in her head. I didn't have any and I would often say 'I don't need a stupid boy in my life!' and would snort. Amata never believe me but oh she is wrong. I wanted her! Damn it all!

I sighed sadly as I unconsciously walked toward Amata's room. Dogmeat was back at my room. The dog had comforted me during the weeks now, being as he was my only other friend. Even if he was a dog, I enjoyed talking with him. I stopped when I reached Amata's room, the door tightly closed.

I stared at the door and sighed softly, tempted to knock it but I was scared that she would just yell at me and tell me she hates me still. Curse it! Why is it I can go kill people and fight ghouls with my bare hands but I can't simply knock on my best friends door who I happen to be in love with?!

I growled softly at myself then stopped when I heard voices coming through the door. I heard a large thud coming from inside and I blinked in confusion.

"R-Ralph?!" I heard Amata say from inside and I froze up at that name. I growled and was about to barge in but I held myself back. No, she wanted to be with him, not me. I better leave before I do something stupid, but I didn't move as I eavesdropped on the two.

"Relax Amata. Don't worry I'll be as gentle as possible." I heard Ralph purr seductively and I almost snarled at that. I shook my head. They couldn't be.... no way Amata would never ever agree to that so early. If they were, I should kick both their asses but if Amata really wanted it. I guess I can't force her not to. I almost whined like a hurt puppy but I shook my head to keep myself strong.

"N-No! S-Stop! Please...." I heard Amata stutter and my eyes blinked at the fear in her voice.

"Don't worry. It will feel good once you get use to it." I heard Ralph purr again and I clenched my fists tighter.

"No! Camy!!!" I heard Amata scream my name then I heard her scream become muffles and I growled as I heard Ralph start to mumble something, like he had something covering his mouth.

"She can't hear you. She's in her room. One reason I separated you two so far apart. So your little guard dog couldn't hear you scream. No one will interrupt us." Ralph said.

That's it! I snarled and tried to open the door, but it was locked. I snarled as I kicked at the door with my left foot, pounding against it and it soon fell to the ground, the hinges not strong enough to keep the door up. I charged inside and gasped at what I saw.

Ralph had Amata pinned to her bed, his hands pinning her wrists on either side of her head. His legs tangled up with hers so she couldn't properly kick him off or anywhere where it hurt. His lips were locked with hers though he pulled away a bit out of shock from my entrance. He had a bare chest and Amata's upper armor was about halfway off, though it still covered her chest.

Amata's eyes widened as she saw me. "Camy!" she yelled and I snarled and stomped over to them.

Ralph's eyes widened in surprise and slight fear at my outraged stomp. "C-Commando! I thought you were in your room." he stuttered, shocked.

I snarled as I stood next to the bed, looking down at them. "You would of liked that wouldn't you? Now get your filthy hands off of her!" I screamed then punched him in the face, knocking him off of Amata and into a wall. I ran over and punched him in the chest harshly, grabbing his golden hair tightly in my left fist and lifted him up so we were face to face.

I pulled back my right fist then slammed it into his pretty handsome face, making blood gush out. Rage filled my eyes as I punched him in the chest, kneed him in the gut and headbutted him in the head harshly. Ralph squealed sharply in pain and waved his hands, trying to defend himself.

"P-Please stop! I-I..." Ralph stuttered but was interrupted by me.

"Get ready to die you bastard!" I screamed in his face and pulled my arm back to punch him once again but I stopped when I felt a pair of gentle hands touch my readied arm.

I glanced to my right to see Amata standing next to me. Looking at me gently, she was oddly calm which I knew meant she was still getting over shock.

"That's enough Camy... It's okay." Amata said quietly.

I growled angrily as I looked at her. "It is not okay! Do you realize what could of happen if I wasn't...." I started but stopped when Amata looked to the ground ashamed. I sighed deeply. "Fine." I said then glared at Ralph. "Tell me where my Dad is or I'll make you wish you were dead." I snarled.

Ralph gulped. "I don't know." he replied then yelped when I punched the wall right next to his head. "O-Okay! U-Uh he said something about going to a town called Jontson. It's just a small town that is just ten miles north from here." Ralph explained quickly as I stared at him harshly.

I glared at him and nodded. "Good. Thanks for the information." I replied then punched him in the head and knocked him out. Taking his equipment and items then grabbed two boxes full of medicine. "Come on Amata, we're getting out of here." I stated as I looked at her.

Amata slowly nodded at me but didn't say anything. I lifted my hand to hold hers but she only turned away. I frowned but I turned and walked out of the room then headed for my room to get Dogmeat, Amata following me.

~Later: In The Wastelands~

The three of us walked through the desert like wastelands. Ignoring the burning sun beating against our bodies. I took the lead while Dogmeat walked beside me. Amata was still walking behind me slowly, looking to the ground. I sighed as I kept walking. We hadn't uttered a word since we left the city.

I wondered if Amata was still angry, I closed my eyes as we walked then blinked my eyes open when I heard Amata's footsteps stop. I turned around so I could look at her and just saw her standing there looking at the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the world. I stared at her for a moment while Dogmeat sat down on his haunches.

"Amata..?" I asked as I looked at her in concern.

"...I'm sorry...." Amata answered in a whisper, almost unheard against the Wasteland wind.

I blinked as I looked at her. "Amata..." I said but I listened as she continued on.

"You were right. Ralph was a jerk and I didn't listen to you. You warned me to be careful but I wasn't and you were only trying to help and I... I..." Amata said, and I could hear slight sniffles coming from her.

"Even though you were only worried about me, I... I hit you and I said that I wanted you to stay away from me and I said all those mean things to you... I'm so sorry. I didn't listen to you. You can laugh and say 'I told you so' now." she said, looking like she was about to cry but she tried to stay strong by holding them in.

I stared at her and I sighed as I walked over to her. I slowly wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a tight warm hug. Comforting her as best as I could.

"It's okay. You didn't know and you did make some valid points about me." I chuckled, trying to cheer her up. I looked at her then my eyes half closed in worry. "Did he hurt you?" I asked.

Amata sniffed a bit as she buried her face into my neck. "No.... he just pinned me harshly and... kissed me. That was my first kiss to..." she mumbled under her breath.

I stiffened at that and I resisted the urge to scream 'No! I was your first kiss and I'm proud of it!' but I simply stroked her back comfortingly.

"It's okay... I'm here. You can cry." I said and I felt soft salty tears start to wet my neck.

"Your always taking care of me and I just cause you trouble." Amata said as she cried softly, hiding her face in my neck.

I pulled away from her a bit and put a forefinger under her chin and lifted her head up gently so she looked at me. "Nah, I just get myself into trouble mostly. Your the one always getting me out of it. Like the time when I put super glue on Mr. Brotch's chair? You managed to lessen the punishment even though Mr. Brotch had that chair stuck to his ass for weeks." I chuckled in amusement and Amata chuckled with me.

"That's true." Amata smiled up at me then wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face once more against my neck.

I sighed softly as I hugged her close. No matter what happens, I would protect her. Even if she hated me for it, or if I would have to sacrifice my life, I would protect her. She is the woman I love after all.


	12. Chapter 12: Drunk

**Kai: Hey guys! And just so we are clear, the reason why Camy waited for two weeks to kick Ralph's ass for information was mostly because of Amata XD Cause you can probably guess that even if Camy started accusing him that he was lying, Amata would of stopped her and say she needs to stop accusing people and blah blah blah xD And since Amata slapped her, well Camy really didn't have the courage to just go start kicking Ralph's ass because Amata was pretty much with him all the time which she would of rather avoid getting another 'Stay away from me' or 'I hate you!' So ya XD**

**Commando: Why is it that everyone wants to kill us or rape us?**

**Kai: Cause the human race is a sad sad race and the wastelands are dangerous XD**

**Commando: Oh that is just great -.-**

**Kai: Hey! At least we know your dad won't try to kill you.**

**Commando: I guess.**

**Kai: And it's not true that everyone wants to kill or rape you ^-^**

**Commando: Name one -.-**

**Kai: Dogmeat :D**

**Commando: He's a dog he doesn't count!**

**Kai: Better than one of those vicious dogs XD**

Chapter 12: Drunk

We trecked across the wastelands at a good pace. The heat beating against our warm bodies and sweat trickled down our skin. Dogmeat panted as he walked alongside me on my right while Amata walked on my left. Though I was just a foot ahead of them, leading the way like usual. We must of walked at least five miles by now and we were dead on our feet to be honest. We were already out of water and we felt our fluids evaporate from our bodies. My stomach grumbled a bit, hungry. Amata glanced at me as I groaned.

"Fooooooooooooooooood...." I moaned out groggily, whining.

Amata rolled her eyes at me. "We're all hungry! You don't need to whine about it." she said to me, too tired to scold me properly.

"I knoooooow but I don't caaaaaare." I whined more as I continue to wobble. I heard Dogmeat whine in agreement, my eyes blury and were have closed.

Amata sighed, giving up on me. We continued to walk then I stared at something far away in front of us. It looked like a lone stable looking building that actually wasn't in ruins. I stared for a moment then rubbed my eyes to make sure it wasn't a mirage. Seeing that it was still there, I grinned happily.

"Hey look! A building! Lets go check it out!" I said loudly.

"Camy... don't let the heat get to you. We don't know..." Amata started but I was already running toward it at full speed. I did happen to call back though.

"Don't worry! I can kick anything and anybody's ass!" I yelled as Dogmeat ran after me. I heard Amata run after me with a slight sigh but I wasn't really paying attention now.

When we got their, I went inside the building that smelled like alcohol and stared at the people inside. They glanced at me then continued with their chatter, laughter, arm wrestling, and drinking. I blinked as I looked around. It was a bar. Amata panted as she stopped beside me.

"Camy... do you really need to run so fast?" Amata asked me then looked around and wrinkled her nose in disgust at the smell. "Where are we?" she asked.

"A bar I guess." I shrugged then grinned as I went and sat down at one of the seats at the counter. Amata sighed and went and sat down next to me. Dogmeat sat down at the floor, not really enjoying the smell either.

I looked at the bartender who was a twenty five year old man with dark brown hair and green eyes. A mustache on his face and he was a bit overweight and was bulky. I looked at the menu in front of me and thought for a moment on what to get.

"Camy you shouldn't spen our money to drink." said Amata, looking at me with a scolding gaze.

"Eh don't worry. I'll get us some more money whenever we run across some merchant again." I replied then brightened as the bartender turn his attention to us.

"What you ladies having?" he asked.

I thought for a moment. "Give me two slabs of meat, a bowl of water for the dog, a Bailey's for me and just water for my friend here." I ordered and Amata looked at me curiously.

"And why did you order me water and you got some alcohol?" Amata asked mostly just curious.

I looked at her after watching the bartender go off to get us my order. "Because you can't hold your liqour worth shit." I answered bluntly as I waited patiently for food.

Amata blinked at me and narrowed her eyes. "Oh really?" she asked defensily and I looked at her again.

"Yes really. Don't you remember when Butch spiked our drink when we were fifteen? I only got a bit drunk but you passed right out." I laughed at the memory and Amata rolled her eyes.

"Well maybe I've gotten better." Amata answered with a slight huff.

I stared at her for a moment and raised a eyebrow. "You haven't even drank any alcohol since then." I stated as I looked at her determined face. Amata huffed a bit and watched as the bartender set our order in front of us.

I set the bowl of water and a slab of meat down with Dogmeat, who soon started taking in his fill. I then cut my slab of meat in half and pushed one half to Amata then I started devouring mine hungrily. I then took a sip of my bailey's casually as I drank out of a straw, enjoying the taste till Amata leaned forward so her face was right up against mine. I blushed deeply and looked at her.

"Well let me try." Amata said, curiousity sparkling in her eyes.

I blinked a bit and just nodded in agreement dumbly. I stared as she took the straw in her mouth and sucked gently, my face growing brighter red. I continued to stare at her lips, not breaking my gaze. I just took a sip out of that, my lips were right there. That means it's a indirect kiss right? Oh my God. No! Stop thinking about things that are so nonsense! Remember, Amata doesn't see me that way and we are only friends. Yes just friends. Somehow, I am starting to despise the word friend.

I continued to watch as Amata drank out of my Bailey's, she drank about half of the glass that only took a quick gulp but to me it felt like hours before she pulled her face away from my drink. I shook my head to get myself out of that trance and looked at Amata. She was now red in the face and I heard some hicups from her. I blinked at her as she started giggling uncontrollably. Oh boy, already drunk. That's just great. I sighed then took the half slab of meat and put it in my bag. She started saying things I couldn't quite make out so I looked at the bartender, ignoring how Amata started running her fingers through my hair.

"Hey Bartender! Do you know of any place we can rest?" I asked and the man turned to me.

"Ya there is a room in the back if you want. What going to have fun with your lady?" he teased me and I blushed deeply and quickly shook my head.

"No! She just got drunk and needs some sleep." I answered and watched the man chuckle and walk away. I put the glass of water into my water bottle then took a swift gulp of my Bailey's then stood up.

"Come on Amata, time for bed." I said then grabbed her hand and pulled her up, but it was like her legs were broken.

"Buuuut Camy... I don't wanna!" Amata giggled immaturely and I rolled my eyes, trying to block off the thoughts about how she is cute.

I sighed then I picked her up bridal style. I watched as she pulled her hands to her chest and looked up at me groggily. Saying 'weeee' as I walked to the back of building then into a room with just a single queen sized bed, a wooden floor and white walls. Dogmeat stayed outside for some reason, I shrugged and closed the door behind me with my foot then walked over to the bed. Amata wrapped her arms around my neck and nuzzled my cheek with hers. I blushed a bit at the contact and glanced at her.

"Your so bweautiful. And soft and very strong like a prince." giggled Amata hysterically and I raised a eyebrow. Well this was certainly different. I gently set her down onto the bed and scratched the back of my head nervously.

"Just get some rest Amata." I ordered then was about to go but I yelped when I felt Amata keep her arms around my neck then pull me down against her. So I was lying on top of her. I blushed deeply as she smiled up at me.

"I....lwove you... Camy." Amata giggled then lifted her head up and kissed me on the lips. My eyes widened at the contact and my blush deepened. My eyes were wide in shock and I pulled away from her.

"A-Amata! What are you---" I stuttered but I yelped when I felt her roll me over on the bed, pinning my arms on either side of my head, her legs on either side of mine while both of mine lie between hers. I stared up at her in shock as she lazily smiled down at me.

"I just wanna.... give you some attention... for all the things you did for me. Ohhhh Kayyyy?" Amata giggled then leaned down and kissed me again. I blinked and shivered at the warm kiss, I resisted the urge to kiss back and I tried my best to escape. I knew Amata was only drunk and wasn't really doing this. Though, a part of me wanted to just accept it.

Amata nibbled my lower lip seductivly while she lifted my arms up over my head so they were next to each other, then used her left hand to pin them both there firmly. Her right hand brushed against my chest and torso. I blushed deeper and couldn't help but let out a moan of pleasure as she kissed me deeper. I slowly closed my eyes, defeated by my own desire and kissed her back softly. I blushed when I felt her tongue brush my mouth and her hand rub my thigh gently.

I struggled a bit, wanting to take control but Amata had me firmly placed as she broke the kissed then started to kiss my jawline. Gently licking my neck and nipping it gently, most likely leaving a nice love bite. I moaned again as I kissed her hair lovingly, my mind trying to convince me to stop but my body wanting to continue. I then blinked when Amata rested her head against my chest and closed her eyes. I blinked again when I heard her soft breathing, signaling that she fell asleep. I almost laughed out loud at that but I was too shaken up to actually make a move.

I can't believe Amata just did that. Guess she would only do that if she's drunk. I saddened a bit at that, even if I was enjoying it, doesn't mean that Amata actually would. She probably won't even remember when she wakes up. I sighed softly and cursed the gods for torturing me. I looked at Amata and smiled at her peaceful face. I sighed then wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me, letting her lie on top of me. I kissed her forehead then slowly closed my eyes. Drifting off into a peaceful slumber.


	13. Chapter 13: It Just Gets Worse

**Kai: Hey guys! :D Sorry I don't know about much about alcohol o.o at all. Every time I take a sip of something I always spit it out. I hate the taste of it XD But I do like Sake which is weird O.o But I only drink like a shot before I go to sleep XD And Camy you have a message ^-^**

**Commando: *yawns* what? **

**Kai: Butterfly sent you a message :D**

**Commando: Eh? o.o**

**Kai: Go on go check it out XD**

**Commando: Fine. *goes and runs off somewhere***

**Kai: *waits***

**Commando: oh 0.0**

**Kai: XD Dogmeat! :0 I never knew you felt like that.**

**Dogmeat: *woof***

**Kai: XDDD And omg O.O Spike reviewed a lot of my chapters XD Yes why James, why did you have to name Camy Commando? XD Mind if you call you Spike? Glad I have another fan on this story of mine ^-^**

Chapter 13: It Just Gets Worse

I grumbled as I walked ahead of Dogmeat and Amata. The two walked side by side and were staring at my bag intently. I woke up this morning and had quickly gotten out of Amata's tight grasp. I couldn't look at her, I would blush every time because my mind would wander what happened yesterday. Now though, she wouldn't stop talking about it.

"Camy! Stop ignoring me and tell me what happened last night." Amata yelled as she walked faster to walk beside me.

I looked away from her once again. "Nothing happened. You just passed out." I answered, trying to keep calm. Amata didn't look convince then she spotted the left side on my neck. Seeing a slight bruise.

"What's that?" Amata asked as she pointed to it.

I blushed deeply and shook my head. "Uhhhh Dogmeat jumped on me and he accidentally hit me pretty hard there." I answered quickly, trying to find a excuse.

Amata raised a eyebrow in suspicion. Placing her hands on her hips as she walked. "Oh really? I know your lying Camy so just tell me what happened!" she said stubbornly.

I gulped as I looked around for any excuse to drop the subject. I then saw a sign that said 'Jontson' and I smiled at God's mercy.

"Oh look here is Jontson! We better hurry and find where my father is." I said, quickly running into the town, and away from Amata.

I heard Amata growl in frustration then follow after me. I then halted when I sensed something wrong, shivers running up my spine. I looked around warily then jumped when we suddenly surrounded by a bunch of men in some fancy looking armor. I growled and took out my gone, ready to shoot them all down till I heard Amata scream. I turned to see one guy grabbing onto her and pointing his gun to her skull. I snarled and was about to shoot him till one guy started talking.

"Drop your weapon and call off the hound! Or this girl is going to be missing a head!" commanded the guy, his face blocked off my a helmet.

I snarled and looked at Dogmeat, who was baring his fangs ready to attack on signal. I looked at Amata and then looked at the men. There must be at least twenty of them. There was absolutely no way I could shoot them all before they shot me or Amata. I growled but I regrettably dropped my gun and raised my hands in the air in surrender. I watched Amata closely as she stared at me in horror then I felt someone hit me in the back of my head. My vision blurred as I fell to the ground, darkness soon covering my vision.

~Later~

I groaned as my eyes fluttered open slowly. I glanced around then tried to move my arms but they were in chains, hanging over my head tightly. My legs chained to the floor so I couldn't stand. I looked around, seeing I was in a dark metal room. I could barely make out anything in the darkness. It wasn't a very big room, maybe as big as a apartment's bedroom. I looked around for any sign of Amata or Dogmeat.

"Are you okay Camy?" I heard Amata's voice coming from across from me. I guessed that she was in the same position, except she was chained to the wall across to me.

"Ya I'm fine. What happened?" I asked as I struggled a bit against the chains.

"I don't know. After they knocked you out, they knocked me out too. The got Dogmeat chained up also." Amata replied and I heard a soft whimper come from my right. Guessing that Dogmeat was chained to the right wall.

I grumbled angrily as I tried to figure out how to get out of here. My eyes shut when a door from the left suddenly opened and light shinned in. I opened my eyes, able to see Amata and Dogmeat now. My eyes focused on the man that stepped into the room. He had this dark green soldier uniform with some protective armor over his chest and torso. Holding a large gun in his hands and some smaller guns, bombs, knives, and other weapons strapped to his belt. He had green eyes and dusty brown hair, small hairs growing from his chin. He looked around thirty eight.

"Good evening ladies." said the man as he looked at all of us. "I would like to ask you a few questions." he said calmly as he walked over to me, followed by two other men.

I growled as I looked up at him. "And what questions are those?" I asked, glaring up at him.

"You came from Vault 101 correct? Seeing as I found that jumpsuit in your bag. I want to know the location of the Vault." he replied coolly, looking down at me as if expecting me to answer right away and pleading for him to spare my miserable life. I snorted.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked, blue eyes glaring.

"Simple really. Vault 101 is the only Vault that is still shut out of the world. Untouched. So I think it would make a officiant base for the Organization. Of course, after we wipe out the ants that reside there." the man said and I heard Amata gasp, most likely frightened because her father could be in danger.

I glanced to Amata then at the man. "And what makes you think I'll tell you?" I said, my tone icy.

"Oh you'll break. I always enjoyed breaking stubborn little girls and hearing them scream and beg." the man grinned then snapped his fingers in signal to the two men.

I yelped when I felt a swift blow go against my ribcage harshly. I growled and clenched my teeth as I felt someone kick me in the gut and punch me across the cheek. I almost hissed as someone pulled my hair and hit me against the shoulder. Feeling a swift punch go into my gut. I grunted loudly at each blow but I refused to let out a scream. I managed to glance at Amata who was staring at me with horror and Dogmeat was tugging against his chained leash barking. Trying desperately to get free. I panted as I felt blood trickle down from my mouth but I only glared up at them. The Officer snorted.

"Ready to talk?" he asked and I shook my head firmly.

"No." I answered stubbornly.

"Then I guess we take it to the next level." the Officer said and snapped his fingers again.

My eyes widened as I felt my body be electrocuted, feeling one of the men tazer me in my stomach. I clenched my teeth and closed my eyes as the other guy ran a knife along my arm, cutting it slowly but deeply. I hissed, letting out a slight gasp of pain but still I refused. I wasn't about to put everyone back at the Vault in danger. My vision started to blur as the blows continued, hearing my heart pound inside my ears in pain as my head throbbed.

"Camy! Stop! Please stop! She'll die if you keep going!" I heard Amata yell out desperately, and I heard her struggle against her chains.

"As soon as she tells us. If she does happen to die, well we still have you. But stubborn people like her don't go dying so easily." replied the Officer then looked at me. "Ready to talk now?"

I glanced up at him in defiance and once again, firmly shook my head. I hissed as the beating continued. I wasn't going to give up.

~ten hours later~

I panted, unable to feel anything but severe pain. I wanted to cry out and scream but my pride held them back, blood dripped down from my body, my face soaked in my own blood and blood running down my arms. My armor having several blood splotches. My body hung limply against the chains, my eyes closed from the pain. I heard the Officer give and growl of frustration then grab a fistful of my hair.

"Talk bitch!" he snarled in my face.

I only opened my eyes and spat in his face. He growled then threw me to the ground and wiped the spit off his face. I groaned a bit but I softly opened my eyes as Amata started to scream.

"Stop! Please just stop! I-I'll tell you! Just stop hurting her!" Amata yelled and my eyes widened a bit. Or at least half way, I was too weak to fully open them. I raised my head a bit so I could see her blurry image.

"Amata...." I whispered to her, trying to let her know that she shouldn't talk but she didn't seem to hear me.

The Officer huffed then looked at Amata. "Guess it will have to do. Tell me." he ordered.

Amata then started blabbing away on Vault 101's location. The Officer smirking as he heard the location and one of the men write down the location on a piece of paper. The Officer then grinned and bowed a bit.

"Thank you for the information, young lady. I shall be off at once. Good day to you." he said then walked out of the room along with the two men.

Amata sighed then called out to me. "Camy! Camy! Are you alright?" she yelled but I couldn't move or utter a word to give her a reply. I heard her struggle against her chains then blinked when I heard locks snap and then saw her knelt in front of me.

"How....." I was about to ask but Amata interrupted me.

"I managed to snatch a bobby-pin from one of those guys. I'm not a bad lock-picker either. Don't talk Camy." Amata soothed as she stroked my left cheek.

I looked at her. "You shouldn't of told them...." I whispered, my eyes slowly closing.

"I had to! You can't take anymore! Camy? Camy?" Amata called out to me but my eyes were already closed and I had drifted off into a deep slumber.


	14. Chapter 14: Hello And Goodbye

**Kai: Hey guys! :D WHAT?! YOU MEAN YOU ACTUALLY MEET AMATA AGAIN IN THE GAME?! WHAT THE HELL?! DX *runs around crazy***

**Commando: *stares* o.o**

**Kai: I didn't know that! I thought you never see her again DX But noooo I'm wrong. Does she get locked up with you though O.O? Eh I don't know -.- XD Hey Camy?**

**Commando: What?**

**Kai: I love you :D**

**Commando: O___________________O**

**Kai: So does Amata :D And all your fans ^-^**

**Commando: What fans o.o? All that happens is that I happen to get myself beat up -.- Almost raped, killed, blown up, etc etc etc**

**Kai: Well their is always your lovely attitude ^-^**

**Commando: Is that sarcasm because I'm a bitch -.-**

**Kai: Nooooo DX Your actually really nice :D Your just way over protective**

**Commando: And that is a good fact why?**

**Kai: Well if you were a guy, some girls love over protective guys XD**

**Commando: I'm not a guy -.-**

**Kai: True XD But your very badass.**

**Commando: Suuuure O.o**

**Kai: Moving on ^-^**

Chapter 14: Hello And Goodbye

I mumbled in my sleep. Dreaming of the time back in the Vault. With Amata, Dad, and Jonas. Everything was fine other than the same old thing day in and day out. I watched as past memories ran right in front of me. I then was in the middle of the Wasteland. I then saw Amata, standing in front of me and then hugging me. Kissing me softly. My heart fluttered and I was about to hug her in return but when I did, she fell limp in my arms. Blood now covering her beautiful body. My eyes widened and I knelt down and held her close to me.

"Amata! Amata! Wake up! Please wake up!" I cried and gently shook her bloody body, in a attempt to wake her up.

I watched as she opened her eyes softly and look up at me with a weak smile.

"Camy.... I love you...." I heard her whisper then closed her eyes again.

"I love you too! So don't you dare die on me! Amata? Amata!" I yelled and then her body melted into a skeleton and then the skeleton turned to ash. I stared in horror as the ash was blown away by the Wasteland wind. I felt my heart stop and my chest twist in pain, my eyes stinging and tears starting to swell up in my eyes.

"Amata!!!!!!!!!!!" I cried out.

I then found myself quickly sitting up, fully awake. I gasped as I looked around to find Amata and Dogmeat sitting beside me. Looking at me in worry. I felt sweat run down my face and my breathing was rapid, as if I had been running a marathon.

"Camy? Are you alright? You were mumbling in your sleep." Amata said worriedly as she looked at me.

I stared at her and resisted the urge to hug her and kiss her all over to make sure she was real. It was only a dream. Just a horrible horrible dream. I took a deep breath and forced a smile on my face and looked at her.

"Ya I'm okay. Just a dream." I answered then I slowly stood up, flinching a bit at my injuries that were just recently treated.

"Careful Camy. Your injuries are still healing." Amata said as she stood up next to me and put her hand on my shoulder to support me. Dogmeat whined up at me in concern.

I smiled. "I'll be alright. Did you treat me?" I asked curiously but I thought it unlikely. Seeing as that this treatment was far superior than Amata's skill or any other person for that matter.

"No... Your father did." Amata answered hesitantly and I stared at her in shock.

It took me a bit to actually understand what she just said then I put my hands on her shoulders and gently shook her, looking her dead in the eyes.

"Dad was here?! Where is he?! Where did he go?! Why did no one wake me up and tell me?!" I yelled frantically, wanting to know why the hell my father was here.

Amata blinked then put her hands on mine gently. "Calm down Camy. Your father didn't want me to wake you just yet since you needed your rest. He had managed to sneak in here after he heard that some Vault 101 members were captured. Then he saw you so beat up and he had picked the lock and got in here. He said that he was captured also but he was forced to work here. He had been trying to build some machine to make it pure clean water. So he said. He had to leave though because the Officer was looking for him and if they found him in here and found out that you were connected with him, they would only hurt you more." she explained to me.

My eyes narrowed in anger and I growled. "We got to go find him! Now!" I said determinedly.

Amata looked at me with uncertainty. "Are you sure your up for it, Camy? Your still severaly injured and it won't do us any good if you reopen them." she said but I shook my head and looked at her sternly.

"I won't tolerate them harming Dad! Come on lets go." I said then silently walked to the door and opened it very quietly.

I heard Amata sigh at me but followed after me, signaling for Dogmeat to follow. I looked and saw that there was only one guard guarding the door. I mumbled, angry that they took away my weapons but I could fight just as well with my hands, thanks to Butch. I took a breath then reached out, clasping my hand tightly on the mans mouth and dragged him inside the cell. I quickly punched the guy behind the neck then punched him really hard in the back of the head, knocking the guy out. I set him down and took his items but unfortunately he had no weapons.

"He went to the left last I saw him." said Amata and I nodded.

Quickly, I went right and ran down the hall as fast as I could. I suddenly came to a stop, Amata almost crashing into me. I knew Amata was about to ask me why I stopped but I quickly silenced her with the wave of my hand. I pointed to a glass window that was next to the door, a lot similar to what the Vault rooms looked like. I knelt down and poked my head up a bit to get a good look at the scene. Amata blinked then knelt down beside me and did the same, even Dogmeat joined us. There, we saw my father talking with that bastard Officer. I could barely make out what they were saying but I heard it clearly enough.

"Please! If you do that then you will put the whole planet in jeopardy! If you do it then everyone on this planet will die and their won't be any life!" Dad said loudly and pleadingly to the Officer.

"That isn't a sure thing James! It can also get rid of all those vermin in the wastes and we can finally live up on the surface in peace!" replied the Officer then touched a metal box like machine.

"Wait! Don't touch that!" Dad yelled but it was too late. The machine grew red and it let out a loud siren like noise. The machine then called out.

"One minute till self destruction." and my eyes widened and I heard Amata gasped. I soon stood up as my Dad ran out of the room while the Officer was distracted in trying to shut the machine off. Dad looked at us.

"Camy! Amata! You have to get out of here!" Dad said to us, pushing us toward the direction where I guess was the exit of this damn building.

"Well come on Dad!" I yelled and watched him nod then I ran down the halls, hearing the count down ring through the air. Amata and Dogmeat were hot on my heels as we ran. I spotted the exit as ten seconds remained then I halted when I heard my Dad yell out in pain from behind me. Amata and Dogmeat ran ahead of me as I turned and saw Dad quite a ways away. The Officer grabbing him and struggling to stop Dad.

"Dad!" I yelled out and was about to run after him but stopped when I heard Amata's voice ring out also.

"Agh!" Amata yelled and I turned to see that she was struggling against two men as they tried to pin her against the wall. Dogmeat biting on one of the guys legs and ripping him off of Amata. I looked at Amata then Dad then back again. I still had no weapons so I couldn't shoot at the Officer and I had nothing to throw that would knock the Officer off my dad in thirty seconds. I would have to choose. If I went to help my Dad, there was no way I could run all the way back to Amata and help her, even if she wasn't in trouble I wouldn't be able to make it.

"Camy! Run! Keep going! Don't stop!" I heard my father order me but I hesitated.

"Camy!" yelled Amata and I looked between them again then I heard the count down yell out that there was five seconds remaining. I shut my eyes seeing a flash of my dream and Amata's dead bloody body. I turned and ran to the direction with Amata.

"Four"

I kicked the guards off of Amata.

"Three"

I threw the guards away and grabbed Amata's hand and ran out of the building.

"Two"

I ran as fast as I could away from the building. Dogmeat and Amata hot on my heels.

"One."

Then there was a huge explosion. We were blown into the air by the force, I quickly wrapped my arms around Amata in midair and turned us around so I was on the bottom, shielding her with my arms. I crashed into the ground at least one hundred feet away, skidding across the ground harshly and crashing into a large boulder. Dogmeat crashed against Amata, yelping loudly. Grunted as I shut my eyes from the stinging dust that flew into the air. When it passed, I slowly opened my eyes and stared in horror at the destroyed building, barely anything left. I let go of Amata as she sat up then I stood up as I stared in horror.

"Dad!" I yelled out.


	15. Chapter 15: Goodbye

**Kai: Hey guys! :D Oh come on Pokemonfan DX At least let me finish xD You cannot have a story without drama and sadness. Lots and lots of sadness. Well, Fallout just makes that easy o.o plus it is true about the wasteland XD I mean how long could a person live for out there O.O**

**Commando: My guess is between fifty or sixty if you don't die before then. Or when your too weak to defend yourself or hunt.**

**Kai: Ya. XD I won't spoil the ending so you guys will have to wait to see :3 Ummm O.o I think their might be two chapters left. Including this one so ya XD I killed your father Camy O.O**

**Commando: How nice of you -.-**

**Kai: XD go on youtube and watch him on some walkthrough.**

**Commando: Heeello? What computer am I going to use? I'm in the wastelands where everything is destroyed -.-**

**Kai: Well they have guns O.O Wait how does that make sense? XD**

**Commando: *shrugs* guess some people know how to build.**

**Kai: Anyways XD OMG wow so that what happens with Amata xD lovely xD **

Chapter 15: Goodbye

I stared at the once large building from on top of a hill. My expression blank and emotionless, my eyes dulled in thought as I stared. Amata looked up worried at me from a few feet behind me, Dogmeat standing next to her as he watched me. I knew she was there but I knew she was going to leave me to my thoughts for a moment, knowing I needed time to myself.

My father was gone, I had went and searched if it was possible that he survived but it was no use. He was gone. Nothing but ashes now. My heart felt heavy and it seemed it had stopped beating. I feel like I should be crying but for some reason, my eyes couldn't find any tears. It was as if the Wasteland sun had dried all the fluid in my body.

I couldn't believe my father was dead. When I finally found him, I only saw him for a few minutes and now I'll never see him again. Never feel his touch or have him treat me whenever I got into trouble. Give me advice or cheer me up when I'm sad. He was gone and there was nothing I could do about.

Sure I could blame Amata for this but.... I'm the one who made the choice. I chose her over my father. Why did I do that? Did I really love Amata that much? Did I not want her to die because it would be my fault. It was my fault that I convinced her to come out here in a dangerous place in the first place. I practically forced her to come with me and leave the only home she knew and her father. I basically stole her away from her life. It would be my fault if she got hurt or if she ended up like my father. And I.... I... love her. That is also dangerous. I'm stronger than her and I could easily take advantage of her. If I got out of control and my feelings arsed, then I would be the one to hurt her.

I closed my eyes at my thoughts. There was only thing I can do and be sure that Amata is safe. Take her back to her home, Vault 101. Leave her there to keep her safe from harm and away from the wasteland and me. There is no other option, I can't always protect her and if my feelings get out of control... I just might end up hurting her myself.

I opened my eyes then started walking through the wastelands. Not even turning to look at Amata and talk to her. Amata blinked as she watched my retreating form and quickly followed me.

"Camy... Where are you going?" I heard her ask as she walked beside my cold form. I didn't answer her, knowing that she would question me if I told her. I felt her put a hand on my shoulder and I shrugged it off, acting cold towards her.

"Just follow.... trust me." I said to her. At least trust me for a little longer.

Amata sighed at me but she kept silent as she followed me as she looked around, seeing we were headed in the direction we came. Dogmeat was on my other side, looking up at me with worry but I ignored both of their gazes. The pain in my heart was too much to bare, it was so heavy and it was hard just walking back, leaving my father's ashes behind.

I kept walking through the Wastelands. Till we were back to that city, which I quickly dragged Amata through without stopping to say hello to anyone. I wasn't about to let anyone out here touch Amata again. It was soon dark out and we had managed to reach the bed we found from before, when we first came out here and escaped those damn raiders and got my arm blown up. I decided to stop, seeing Amata and Dogmeat exhausted. I might of felt exhausted myself but I didn't feel it. I felt too cold to feel anything but sorrow right now.

"Camy..." Amata started but I interrupted her before she said anything.

"Go to sleep. I'll keep watch." I answered as I sat down in the small tent, Amata lying on the matress and Dogmeat choosing to lie near the metal boxes.

Amata sighed but looked at me stubbornly. "You need to sleep too. You've had it hard today. And your still hurt." she said to me and I sighed.

I couldn't rest with her. I wanted to be comforted, I wanted to hold her and just cry and kiss her but I had to hold myself back. I can't be weak now.

"I'll be fine." I answered silently.

"Camy... please." Amata begged then wrapped her arms around my waist.

I shivered at the contact, my saddened heart now beating rapidly and I forced the heat on my cheeks to go down. I sighed, deciding that I might as well sleep with her one more night.

"Alright." I agreed then lied down beside her, letting her hug me close.

"You can talk to me, Camy. I'm always here for you." Amata whispered in my ear and I shivered once again as her hot breath hit my skin.

I simply nodded and closed my eyes. I couldn't talk to her about this and she can't be here for me. I won't allow someone else who I hold dear die because of me and my stupidity. Especially Amata. I soon fell into a light sleep and waited for morning.

~Later: 8:00 AM~

I woke up, slowly sitting up from on top of the mattress. Amata still peacefully asleep. Today, we would reach the Vault and I would have Amata safe from harm. I gently put my hand on Amata's shoulder and shook her awake.

"Amata wake up." I said gently yet firmly and I watched her beautiful form stir and her glowing eyes show themselves to me. She looked a bit surprised that I was actually awake but I wasn't. I can't exactly sleep well since so much is happening.

I stood up swiftly then walked out of the tent. Dogmeat stretching and trotting after me. Amata stood and walked after me, rubbing sleep out of her eyes as she followed me passed the large bridge and the spot where I was attack by a vicious dog. I walked through the ruined town, ignoring everything around me as the wind hit against me and whistled in my ears. Amata looked around warily, remembering this place.

"Camy.... why are we heading to the Vault?" Amata asked, now curious of why I was going back there.

"Check if their okay." I answered, my excuse seeming to be acceptable to Amata but she was still wary and unsure of my decision.

As we walked up the hill and paused at the Vault's entrance. I didn't hesitate as I opened the door and walked inside and down the tunnel, I knew Amata felt a bit edgy about this but I ignored her worries. I didn't believe her father would kill her, he would kill me but not her. He probably thinks I just kidnapped her. When we reached to the closed Vault door I stopped.

"Overseer!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I kicked the door.

Minutes went by as I continued my screaming, knowing that they would eventually hear her, since her father would be worried sick of Amata and would probably come to the Vault door often. I watched as the door suddenly opened then growled as I watched as several guns being pointed at me. Amata gasped and stood closer to me then gave me a look that was saying I was crazy. Maybe I was... but love does that I guess. The Overseer walked over and glared at me, his gaze softened a bit at Amata.

"Why are you back?! Come back to give me back my daughter that you stole?!" he growled angrily and I snorted.

"Yes." I answered then ignored Amata's sudden outburst.

"What?! Camy!" Amata yelled at me but I turned away from her.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now?" The Overseer growled as he glared at me.

"Cause if you try I'll blow Amata's head off here and now." I said, sounding dead serious as my blue eyes glared at him.

The Overseer growled then looked between me and Amata then sighed. "Fine then but you better leave now or I will kill you myself." he said.

"Wait Father! Just let me talk to her for a minute. Alone..." Amata begged looking into her father's eyes who simply grumbled and nodded then turned.

Amata grabbed my hand and dragged me up the stairs then through the doors till we reached her room, closing the door behind her. Dogmeat wasn't with us, I'm guessing he was smart enough to stay behind for now. I looked at Amata's bed for a moment as I stood next to it then turned toward her door to find her glaring at me then she stomped over to me till we were just a few inches apart.

"What the hell are our you thinking Camy?!" Amata yelled at me, her hands on her hips as her brown eyes flared up at me.

I glanced away from her, not able to take her fierce, yet beautiful, gaze.

"I think you would be safer here. I was wrong to take you away." I replied calmly then flinched a bit as she started yelling at me again.

"And you just decided this without asking me?! I chose to go with you! I chose to follow you, I didn't have to! So don't go making desertions for me Camy!" Amata screamed at me in anger.

"Yes but we didn't know the dangers back then. You almost got hurt by those raiders and raped, there are tons of creatures out there that could kill you, and maybe some other dangers that we don't know about. I can't always protect you Amata and I don't want you hurt. I can't lose somebody else. I can't." I replied glancing at her, watching her face soften a bit at the last part then shook her head.

"Well we've gotten this far! We can't just quit now! Sure I'd be in danger but you would be too. I know that losing your very painful but.... I don't think he wanted you to be alone like this, in pain. I sure don't want that, I know that your hurting and you don't want to do this." Amata said, looking at me desperately.

I looked away from her. "Amata.... Yes I do want you to come but I can't let you follow me anymore." I said quietly and looked to the ground.

"Why? Why can't I? Just because it's dangerous?" Amata said as she gently touched my shoulder with great care.

I closed my eyes at the touch. I knew Amata was too stubborn. Once she believed in something, she was going to do it. I guess there was only one option left for her to leave me alone. Scare her. I wiped my eyes to her, causing her to jump in surprise. I grabbed her shoulders then pushed her till she was pinned to her door. I grabbed her wrists tightly in my hands and raised them just above her head, holding them now with my left hand. Amata yelped in surprise then blinked and looked at my dangerous figure.

"Camy?" Amata whispered, and I watched her lips move as she spoke my name.

I clenched my teeth as I stared into her eyes. "Those dangers out there are not the only ones that will cause you pain, Amata." I whispered in her ear and I felt her body shiver a bit.

"W-What are you talking about?" Amata stuttered as she stared at me.

I stared at her for a moment. "I'm a danger to you." I answered and I watched her eyes widen in shock and was about to say something, till I crashed my lips into hers. I felt muffled mews of surprise against my mouth but I ignored it. My free hand used its fingers to brush along her body experimentally and she stared at me with wide eyes and she shivered again at my touch.

I licked her lips, tasting those damn addicting lips. They tasted like some sweet candy, but they were as addicting as a drug. I pressed my body against her as my lips savored hers. She didn't squirm, but that was most likely do to shock. My fingers brushed her thighs causing her to shiver once again. Before I lost complete control, I broke the kiss and stared at her in the eyes.

"That's why." I answered. "I fucking love you to death and I swear I want to do it with you right now. But you don't want that right?" I said as I looked away from her shocked expression, too shocked to utter a word.

I didn't want to hear her answer. I didn't want to hear her say that she hated me and that she was disgusted. I used my right hand to pull out a small blue pill from my pocket. It was a knock out pill. Able to knock someone out in five seconds if they swallowed it. Good thing, it didn't harm the person that ate it. A long time ago, my father gave it to me when I couldn't sleep at night. Well now I was going to use it, except on Amata. I put it in my mouth and Amata seemed to gain sense right then.

"Wait.. Cam---" Amata started but I soon drowned out her words as my mouth hit hers once more. Using my tongue to force the pill inside her mouth and then down her throat. Forcing her to swallow it. Amata was then struggling to get out of my grasp, but I was too strong for her. She tried kicking me but I ignored it as I kept her mouth perfectly covered with my own.

I watched as Amata's eyes were drooping, closing into sleep. I finally broke the kiss and watched her soon fall asleep. She managed to utter my name in a mere whisper before she knocked out and slump to the ground, only being held up my body and my hand that was gripping her wrists firmly. I picked her up and set her onto her bed. I looked at her for a long moment then sighed.

"Goodbye Amata...." I said then turned and walked out of the room.

Heading for the lonely and dangerous life I had set before me. But even so, at least Amata will be safe.


	16. Chapter 16: The Last Stand

**Kai: Hey guys! :D Finally D: Final freakin chapter DX I CAN FINALLY FINISH THIS STORY! YESH! *dances***

**Commando: .............**

**Kai: What?**

**Commando: Your thinking of another story that really has nothing to do with Fallout the game but you use me and Amata in it -.-**

**Kai: I can't help it D: At least then I don't have to look up armor and weapons and stuff!**

**Commando: Idiot -.-**

**Kai: Meanie DX Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this story and I hope you enjoy my ending O.O**

**Commando: Too bad it isn't M**

**Kai: Oh shut up Camy XD I shall not do a M rated thing unless I get requests which I doubt. **

**Commando: Why? Lots of people like Yuri Lemon O.O**

**Kai: Are you calling our fans perverts? XD**

**Commando: No. Do we have fans?**

**Kai: YES! People who review are fans XD Sorta**

**Commando: uh huh o.o;**

Chapter 16: The Last Stand

I walked through the Wastelands, like a beaten dog. Dogmeat walking beside me but I paid no attention to him. My eyes were glazed over and seemed dead even against the Wasteland dust that flung into my eyes and stung them.

My walk seemed powerful but also broken. My body felt numb and my heart felt broken. I'm not sure how far I traveled. I passed Jontson a while ago, with no rest. How long had it been? Maybe four days since I left the Vault once again. Occasionally, I did stop for Dogmeat but my journey continued.

I encountered quite a few creatures and raiders, but whoever came near and attacked, I shot them and killed them without any care. I guess you could say I turned into a cold hearted monster.

Out in the Wastelands though, it's survival of the fittest. I fought, and fought, and fought. Killed without shame and fought till I couldn't feel my arms anymore.

Why did I fight so much? Was it so I can live on in this dreadful land? So I can live? Or maybe it was so I can die faster. I have nothing to live for anymore. Amata was safe at the Vault and she doesn't need me.

She hates me for what I did. My father is dead and everyone I knew is back at the Vault, the home I was banished from. There was nothing left so why should I live? My heart is broken and I have no more hope. No one cares anymore, well maybe Dogmeat. I ate little each day, my stomach rumbled with hunger but I didn't feel hungry. Or even thirsty. Just sorrow.

As I trudged through the lands, the sun beating against my broken body, my feet dragging the ground now. I sighed deeply as I walked. I missed her. I missed her a lot, but I made my choice. I left her back to her home, where she is safe and she has family and other friends. A friend like me isn't needed in her life. I just wished I could see her again and hear her voice one last time.

"Camy!" I heard her voice call faintly. I sighed deeply, great now I'm hearing things.

"Camy!" her voice called my name once again. I sighed. Just stop. Stop torturing me God. I know what I did was a sin but please, just stop.

"Camy will you just stop!" Amata's voice came more clearly in a angry yell.

I jumped a bit then I stopped and turned around and saw the form of Amata running from afar. I stared, my mouth aggaped in shock as she ran over to me, tripping a few times till she finally stopped in front of me. Bending over and putting her hands on her knees and panted for breath. She had some injuries across her shoulders and her legs but was otherwise fine. I stared at her as she glanced up at me with those beautiful golden brown eyes.

I looked away. "Great now I'm hallucinating." I said with a mutter and heard Amata's angry hiss.

"Your not hallucinating you moron! It's really me! Amata!" she replied as she stood up straight and looked up at me as I looked towards her.

I looked at her for a moment then stared at the ground. "Why are you here?" I asked quietly.

"Camy.... Your my best friend and..." Amata started till I interrupted with a fierce glare.

"It's dangerous out here! You should be back home where it's safe from all of this and me!" I yelled at her.

"But Camy... your not..." Amata started till I interrupted again.

"Ralph wasn't your first kiss okay? I stole it before he did after you got injured and knocked out. I couldn't help it and I stole it. I'm a fucking selfish son of a bitch okay?! I admit it! I don't deserve anything and I defiantly don't deserve you! So if your here to yell at me and hit me or even kill me then go ahead!" I yelled at her, my hands clenched into fists by my sides, my whole body shaking and my eyes still staring at the ground. I felt fresh tears come to my eyes from the pain in my heart and some joy by seeing Amata. I'm selfish.

I tried to stop the tears from flowing but the fresh tears slowly rolled down my cheek. I haven't cried since I was three and I hated crying now but I couldn't take it anymore. I didn't bother rubbing the tears away and just let them fall, not caring anymore. Minutes passed and their was only silence other than the Wasteland wind.

I blinked a bit when I felt arms wrap around my waist and looked down at Amata who was looking up at me. I searched her eyes for any hatred or anger but there was none.

"Camy.... you need to learn not to hold it in like this. Listen, I... I admit it I'm surprised at how you feel about me but... that doesn't mean I don't like it. I defiantly am glad that you were my first kiss rather than Ralph." Amata explained and I stared down at her as she gently wiped some of my tears away with her fingers.

"But..." I started but she quickly silenced me by putting a finger against my lips.

"I didn't realize it before you confessed to me but.... I did have a crush on you ever since we were little. I just thought of it as a friend thing but the kiss you gave me made me realize something. I liked it. I liked how you touch me all the time, how you protect to me, how you put up with me, how you listen to what I have to say, and your lips felt really good against mine. Unlike Ralph's. When Ralph kissed me, I didn't like it. I felt like that he wasn't the person I wanted but I didn't know who else. I realized it when you kissed me." Amata explained then took a breath as I stared at her.

"But I don't like you anymore." Amata said quietly and I saddened at that and tried to pull away but she had her arms firmly around me.

"I love you. And.... I always will.... So don't ever go running off on your own again and leave me behind!" Amata suddenly yelled at me, her hands gripping the back of my shirt tightly as if I was going to run away. Her body was pressed up against mine, stomachs touching and legs seeming to be tangled.

I blinked as I looked at her. "But... what about your father? Or everyone else at the Vault? And if you got killed out here... I would never forgive myself." I said slowly and she shook her head.

"My father didn't want me to leave.... I was going to be Overseer but... I want to be with you and as long as I'm with you, I'll be okay. Well if I do die, then I'm happy I got to be with you as much as I could. We all have to die Camy, that's just life. But I might as well be dead if I'm not with you. You feel the same right?" Amata asked as she looked up at me.

I blinked at her and softly smiled. "Ya... I do... but Amata..." I started but the rest of my words only came out in muffles as her soft lips covered my own. I blinked as she pulled away and I stared at her dumbfounded.

"Camy... Shut up.... I love you." Amata said with a grin then kissed me again and my eyes lowered and closed and I kissed her in return. Feeling energy run through my body as I wrapped my arms around her to return the hug.

I felt Amata's hands reach up and run through my dirty ginger hair and push my head down to deepen the kiss. I smiled as I held her close, betting that I was now the happiest person in the world. I licked her lips gently and rubbed my hands against her waist but I pulled away when Dogmeat let out a bark.

I smiled at her. Then watched as she pulled away and held out her hand to me.

Amata smiled. "So lets explore the world together. Till God comes and takes us." she said.

I stared at her and smiled, taking her hand firmly. "Okay. I love you too... Amata." I said.

Amata smiled and kissed my cheek. "I know."


End file.
